NineTail Customs
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: When Angela is rescued from a group of Quarrymen by a young woman, who's not quite so normal herself, she finds herself falling for her rescuer. Angela/OFC. Femslash. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I do not own Gargoyles, This will be my only disclaimer.**

**First I would like to say that the Gargoyles Fanfiction site was the first fanfiction site I found. I didn't even know fanfiction existed until I found it. It was my desire for other fandom's fanfiction that led me to this site. SO I guess you could say that this story is me getting back to my roots. **

**This story was inspired by two things, the lack of Angela stories on this site and the lesbian Demona fics I've been reading.**

**For the purposes of this story, Angela still has not taken a mate and the Trio are still vying for her affection. This story also contains an OC, I hope she's not a Mary Sue, she's not all-powerful or all-weak either.**

**Also there is a Gargoyles and a Gargoyles/Lord of the Rings challenge in my forum. There is a link at the top of my profile for anyone interested.**

0000000000

**Chapter 1**

A young woman stepped out of a bar in Manhattan. She was an exotic beauty of Asian descent, standing tall at 5' 9''. Dressed almost entirely in black leather, her clothing fit tight, hugging her hourglass figure and proving that not all Asian's had small breast. Her black hair was cropped short, except for her left bangs which fell into her face. Violet eyes shown from her aristocratic face. O'Mally's was a popular place amongst the locals, known for good beer, good food, and good Irish company. Though her appearance would say otherwise, Kat MacAuley considered herself more Irish than the Japanese she had inherited from her late mother.

Her father, Connor MacAuley, had been born in Ireland. His family had moved to America when Connor was nine. At eighteen, he joined the Marine Corps, and it was during his time in the Marines that Connor had met Kat's mother, Mariko. Eventually the two moved to America, Connor had gotten a job on the N.Y.P.D., Mariko got a job working as a librarian, and they had Kathleen Mitsu MacAuley or, as she preferred, Kat, though her father had a nasty habit of calling her Kathy.

But Kat had never really known her mother, Mariko had been killed in a robbery gone wrong when Kat was two. She had gone to the small grocery store a couple blocks away to get a few essentials that Connor had forgotten on his way home after his shift. Kat's father had been devastated, blaming himself for Mariko's death, but he had done his best to raise her on a cops salary. It was a shame he didn't realize that Mariko had secrets that would come out in her daughter.

Kat pulled out a cigarillo and, sticking it in her mouth, a pack of matches. Lighting the cigarillo, she took a long drag, allowing the smoke from the cigar to fill her mouth and nostrils, before releasing the smoke out through her nostrils and into the air.

Zipping up her jacket, Kat began to make her way down the street, heading for her apartment and shop just a few blocks away. Normally, it wouldn't be wise for a woman to walk the streets of the city alone at night, especially in this neighborhood, but Kat wasn't normal. For one, she carried a .44 magnum revolver in a holster at her waist. She also had a reputation amongst the gangs of the city, both for her work and for the fact that the one time she was attacked, her five attackers had all ended up in the hospital, she hadn't even used her revolver. But perhaps the biggest advantage Kat had was the legacy left to her by her mother.

She stopped walking when she heard a woman scream in pain.

Immediately, she sprinted in the direction of the scream. Running into an alleyway, she came across three Quarrymen, with hammers in their hands. On the ground was what appeared to be a female gargoyle with lavender skin and dark hair.

Kat wasn't afraid of gargoyles, she knew better than to judge things based of off a fearsome appearance, and she resolved to help. Drawing her revolver, she leveled it at the dumpster next to the quarrymen, pulled back the hammer, and fired, drawing their attention. Pulling the hammer back again, she pointed it at the now frozen Quarrymen. She had a feeling that their eyes were narrowed beneath their hoods.

"Step away from the gargoyle," Kat said calmly.

One of the Quarrymen sneered, at least Kat thought he sneered beneath the mask, at her. "What business of yours is it what we do with this demon, bitch?"

Kat's eyes narrowed and she let a bit of her aura out, causing the Quarrymen to suddenly become afraid. They couldn't explain why they were afraid of the slip of a woman in front of them, but they suddenly had the feeling that she had no compunctions about using the canon in her hand.

"I would walk away now, before you piss me off," Kat said in a cold voice, laced with power.

Two of the Quarrymen seemed ready to flee, but the third, the one who had spoke to her, spoke again. "You don't scare me bitch. We outnumber you." He cocked the hammer, causing it to charge with electricity.

Kat chuckled, and gestured her head towards the gun she had extended towards the group. "Yes, I'm outnumbered. But unlike you, I have a gun, and five bullets, that I'm not afraid to use. Don't believe me, I have a reputation in this neighborhood. You do not FUCK with me. So the question is, am I going to shoot you, or are you going to walk away?"

The other two Quarrymen hesitated before turning and running away down the opposite end of the alley, leaving the one alone.

"It looks like your buddies deserted you," Kat said smugly.

"One day," the remaining Quarryman snarled, "you'll regret butting into Quarrymen business." With that final jab, he turned and followed the path his fellows had taken out of the alley.

"I look forward to it," Kat mumbled as she holstered the gun.

Quickly, she ran over to examine the unconscious gargoyle. She was bloodied, bruised, and there were tears in her wing membrane and probably a couple of broken bones. Kat thought quickly about where she was, they were about two blocks from her shop yet. The gargoyle was taller than her, and Kat knew she couldn't take her to the hospital. Being unconscious, while probably beneficial to the lavender gargoyle, would make moving her difficult. If she wasn't afraid of the Quarrymen, or someone else, coming to finish the job while she was gone, she'd run to her shop and get her truck.

Grunting in frustration, Kat wrapped the gargoyle's arms around her neck and hoisted her up unto her back.

Sending a silent prayer of thank to her dead mother, Kat began once again towards her shop, carrying the gargoyle on her back as best she could.

000000000000

Angela groaned as opened her eyes, she was in pain all over her body. She was laying in a bed, which confused her. The last thing she remembered was Quarrymen hitting her with their hammers.

An Asian woman came into her view, and Angela was stunned at how beautiful she was. Her black hair was cut short except for her left bangs, which fell to cover her eye. Much like Elisa, she was well-muscled. Wearing form fitting blue jeans and a red tee with a black rose design on the right side, she was an angel in Angela's pain-filled and disorientated mind.

Looking into the woman's eyes, Angela could of sworn she could stare into those violet orbs forever.

"Fuuuck," the woman whispered, obviously hoping Angela wouldn't hear it.

She approached Angela cautiously. "Don't move," she instructed. "You were beat up pretty bad, I had to stitch close several holes and tears in your wing membrane and set bones in your left leg, right arm, and both wings. Dawn will be in a couple hours yet."

"The...the Quarrymen?" Angela asked weakly.

"I drove them off. I'll get you some water, but you should rest. We can talk more tomorrow night. You'll be safe here."

"Whe...," Angela gulped. "Where am I?"

"My apartment," the woman responded. "Now rest. I'll go get that water."

"Thank you," Angela said as she closed her eyes.

"No problem."

000000000000

Goliath gazed worriedly out into the sky from his position on Castle Wyvern's parapets. Angela had yet to return to the castle from her patrol and it was almost dawn.

He knew he shouldn't worry, each of them had been caught away from the castle come sunrise before, but now they had to deal with the Quarrymen. Not to mention that Angela was his daughter.

Hudson came up behind him. "Don't worry lad. She'll be back tomorrow night. She ain't the first one of us that's been caught out before sunrise."

The large lavender gargoyle sighed. "I guess your right. But with the Quarrymen out there..."

"I know what you mean lad, I know you mean." Hudson laid his hand on Goliath's shoulder. "But she is a grown gargess, we must trust that should trouble arise, she could take care of herself.

0000000000000

Angela roared as stone chips fell off of her. The first thing she noticed was music, drifting into the room from somewhere. She then noticed that the room was, aside from the bed she was laying on and a dresser in the corner, relatively bare.

Standing, she made her way out of the room, and came out into a relatively large apartment. The living room was decorated with black leather furniture facing a large screen television and entertainment center. A dinning table with enough room for six sat a short distance from a modest sized kitchen. Noticing that the woman who helped her wasn't in sight and that the music was coming from a staircase which led down, Angela headed down the stairs and reached a closed door.

Cracking the door open, Angela was surprised to see a workshop of some kind. What appeared to be motorcycle frames were lined up against one wall, while two unfinished bikes sat on lifts. A black '46 Ford pickup, not that Angela knew what it was, sat on one side of the garage next to a black and chrome motorcycle. A stripped down '73 Chevy Impala sat in the back of the shop.

But Angela was drawn to the sparks. The woman who had helped her was crouched over a motorcycle gas tank with a grinder. Like the night before, she was wearing form fitting blue jeans. Unlike last night, she was wearing a black work shirt. A fox with nine-tails was sewn on the back in red between two words: Nine-Tail Customs.

After a moment, she set the grinder down and inspected her handiwork. Apparently satisfied, she took of her safety glasses and picked up the tank. Turning around, she spotted Angela and smiled at her as she carried the tank over to one of the two bikes frames on lifts. Angela noticed the name Kat sewn onto the left breast of the shirt. After setting the tank on the banks frame, she walked over and turned off her stereo. "So what do you think?" she asked, "The tanks not too big for the frame is it?"

Angela stepped forward and examined the tank. "No, I don't think it looks to big. But then again I don't know motorcycles that well."

The woman smiled. "I hope you're feeling better."

"I am," Angela assured the woman. "And thank you for helping me. I'm Angela."

The woman waved her off. "No thanks necessary Angela. And the names Kat MacAuley, and this is my shop."

"Nine-Tail Customs?"

"You read the shirt," Kat said amused.

Angela blushed. She didn't understand why the woman was affecting her so much. "So what do you do?"

"You haven't guessed?" Kat asked raising an eyebrow. She gestured to the bikes and the other vehicles. "I build custom motorcycles, as well as modify and restore stock vehicles. I'll also get the occasional repair job for classic cars." She walked over to a rack of tubing. "But most of my income comes from building the bikes."

Angela watched as Kat picked out a tube and took it to a work bench. "Would you like to help?" Kat asked.

Angela pouted. "I'd like to, but I better head home. My clan will be worried about me."

"Of course," Kat said, smiling sadly. "Feel free to stop back in any time. I won't mind if you wake me up. I don't open until after noon anyway. Come on, I'll show you my roof access."

Kat lead Angela back up to the apartment and showed her another set of stairs. She then pulled a key out of her pocket and handed it to the gargoyle. "Here, I normally keep the door locked just in case. You can stop by even if I'm not here, just in case you need anything. I keep the kitchen stocked."

Angela took the key, shocked by the woman's trust. "Why?" she asked confused.

"Why what? Why am I trusting you so much?"

Angela nodded.

Kat sighed. "Let's just say that fate made the decision for me."

"Huh?"

Kat chuckled. "Go on. I'm sure your clan is worried. And feel free to come back anytime tonight. Tomorrows Saturday and I don't open the shop up on the weekend, even if I do do some work."

"Thanks again," Angela said before walking up the stairs and opening the door to the roof.

0000000000

Kat sighed as she watched Angela go.

She'd have to work on her transformations. Her mothers notes explained what had happened, though Kat had never expected it to happen to her. Angela was her soul-mate, she knew that as soon as their eyes met when the gargoyle awoke the previous night. And according to the notes her mother had left her, in case of her death and inability to teach Kat her heritage, it was rare to find ones soul-mate and could take years.

Mariko had been three-hundred and fifteen years old when she met Conner.

What the notes didn't say was how to pursue a relationship with one's soul-mate. Maybe she should visit her father tomorrow.

As Kat walked back to her shop to begin working on the exhaust pipes for her current project, she thought that despite the perks, sometimes being a mythical creature was really confusing.

0000000000

As expected, Goliath and Hudson were waiting to greet Angela as she landed on the castle's parapets.

"Angela, where were you?" her father, Goliath, demanded.

Angela took a deep breath. She didn't really want to tell her father what had happened, he'd just worry and perhaps forbid her from going to see Kat again. So she figured a small lie wouldn't hurt. "I'm sorry father. I...I lost track of time. When I realized that it was almost dawn, there wasn't enough time to make it back to the castle."

Goliath sighed. "Try not to let it happen again."

"Am I going to go on patrol tonight?" Angela asked.

Goliath shook his head. "No, I've already sent the trio out tonight. But tomorrow and the night after you and I shall go out, it is only fair to the trio as tonight we were supposed to go."

"Of course father. I'm going to get something to eat, then I will be going out again," she said. At Goliath's stern look she added, "And I promise to be back to the castle before dawn."

"Very well," Goliath said.

Angela turned and began the walk to the kitchen. As she walked, she tried to make sense of what she was feeling towards Kat. While she would admit to being a romantic who dreamed about love at first sight, she had never really believed it. But after one look into Kat's eyes, and she was falling when she hardly knew the woman. That was another thing that bothered her, Kat was a woman, a female. And while she had learned that there were humans that were attracted to the same sex, she knew of no gargoyles that were. Not to mention that she had never been attracted to a female, of any species, before.

The lavender gargoyle sighed as she entered the kitchen. What was happening to her?

0000000000

**A/N- I hope you enjoy. Please review and check out the challenges in my Forum. And if you haven't figured out what Kat is, sorry, but I think I left plenty of clues.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kat sat on her couch, reading an old leather notebook. The notes were written in Japanese, and though she understood the language, she was bit rusty due to lack of use and had to stop and think every now and then as she came across a rune or two she didn't recognize. "Dammit," she cursed softly. "I really need to read more." She closed the notebook and set it on her coffee table before leaning back and running both hands through her hair. "Maybe I should get some magna?" she thought out loud.

Standing up, she thought about what her mother had written in regards to finding a soul-mate.

_We are a proud and powerful race. But in many ways it is a lonely existence. Never are we able to reveal our true natures to our friends, for fear that they would attempt to use our power to their own ends. But to make up for this loneliness, we are gifted with the ability to know our soul-mate, and to have our soul-mate know us, upon our first gaze into their eyes. This person, aside from our families, is the only one we can reveal our true natures to. That is not to say that a relationship will be easy, despite the love you and your soul-mate will feel towards one another, it is still a relationship. And all relationships require work and compromise._

_When you and your soul-mate are joined for the first time, you will be bonded. So long as you live, so will your soul-mate. But should you be killed, the bond will break and your soul-mate shall resume a mortal life. Never has a soul-mate whose bonded was killed remarried in the entire history of our race. It is for this reason that, when especially dangerous situations, you must not be in mortal form. I know that, should you be reading this, I am most likely dead and you spend most of your time in your human form, but when you find a soul-mate you must remember that they will have no other mates from the time you bond._

_That is in many a ways a curse in and of itself._

_Perhaps the most important part of finding your soul-mate is this, you will only be able to have children with your soul-mate. This is why there our so few of us in the world. Despite our immortality in our natural form, it can take centuries, as it took me, to find your soul-mate and have children. Between this, and the death of our kind in mortal form, via accidents and foolishness, our race is slowly dying out._

_Your magic will affect your bonded, and they may even be able to use some of your own magic to an extent. You father has never used my magic, but he has also never tried, preferring to use his own ability, something he says he understands._

_So when you find your soul-mate, cherish them._

Sighing, she walked into the kitchen and began to brew a pot of coffee. She also grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels to add a little kick to strong black coffee she was preparing. Deciding to have a smoke while she waited for the coffee to finish, she headed for her roof access. She would smoke in her shop, and she would smoke in bars, but she refused to smoke in her apartment.

Stepping out onto the roof, Kat pulled out and lit a cigarillo.

"You know, that's not a very healthy habit."

Kat turned and smiled at the sight of Angela sitting on the bench she kept up here. Shrugging, Kat took a drag of the cigarillo before responding, "It won't hurt me."

"My understanding is that smoking those things can cause cancer," the gargoyle said, standing up and walking towards her.

Smiling Kat asked, "How long have you been up here? I did say you could come back anytime tonight after all."

Angela fidgeted. "Only about ten minutes. I was trying to think about what to say to you, aside from thanking you again for saving me."

Kat rolled her eyes and took another drag of the cigarillo. "Angela, you've thanked me three times now. Trust me, when I say you don't need to thank me anymore." she took another drag. "What was it you wanted to talk about? Why you feel as though you suddenly have feeling for me?"

Angela blushed as her eyes widened. "How did you...?"

Kat sighed and put out her cigarillo. "You should come inside. There are some things we should probably discuss," she said, unwilling to look the gargoyle in the eye.

"Kat?" Angela questioned.

"I'm sorry Angela, but this is hard enough for me. We should go inside." Kat walked over and opened the door, holding it for the gargoyle.

0000000000

Angela watched from her seat on the leather couch as Kat walked into her kitchen.

"Would you like some coffee?" Kat called.

Angela thought for a moment before responding. "I've never had any, but I'm willing to try some," she answered.

A few minutes later, Kat walked out of the kitchen carrying two coffee mugs. She set one done in front of Angela before sitting on the opposite end of the couch and taking a sip of her own. "I make it kinda strong, and I drink it black. If you don't like it, it can be made weaker, or you could add some sugar or cream." She smirked weakly. "In difficult situations a little whiskey doesn't go amiss either."

"Kat?"

The woman sighed and rubbed her forehead as she sat her coffee down on the table. "I don't know where to begin Angela. I wish I did. But I'm afraid, afraid that you'll hate me for something I had no control over, but is nonetheless my fault. That you'll be angry at me for some perceived wrong I've done."

Angela felt sympathy for the woman. This was obviously difficult for her. "You don't have to tell me," she told the Kat, hoping to ease her fears.

"That's the problem," Kat sighed. "I do have to tell you. I guess the first place to start is that I'm not entirely human."

Angela looked at the woman shocked. "Fae?"

Kat laughed. "No," she sad with a smile. "I'm not a fae. I, like my mother before me, am a kitsune, a nine-tailed fox."

Angela smiled. "You don't look like a fox," she teased.

Kat rolled her eyes, before a brief flash flared, and in the woman's place sat a pure white fox, with nine tails. The fox looked at Angela with solid violet eyes, and smirked showing several sharp pointed teeth.

"Now do I look like a fox?" Kat asked sarcastically.

Angela just nodded. "You're beautiful," she mumbled. Holding out her hand, the gargess asked, "May I?"

"Go ahead, just stay away from the base of my tails."

Angela gently reached over and ran her hand over Kat's fur. The fur felt as soft and smooth as fine silk, and incredibly warm. "Why do I need to stay away from the base of your tails?" she asked, out of genuine curiosity.

"Do you know what an erogenous zone is?" Kat said jokingly.

Angela's eyes widened and she stopped moving her hand. "I...um..I mean...," Angela cursed herself. She had forgotten that his creature in front of her was also the woman she was attracted to.

Kat chuckled, and in another flash, the woman was sitting once more beside Angela, with the gargess' hand resting on her shoulder.

Angela quickly pulled her hand back, and missed the look of hurt in Kat's eyes.

"As I was saying before," Kat continued her explanation, ignoring the awkwardness that had just occurred, "I'm not completely human, but a kitsune. My race is Asian in origin, and goes by several different names, but we are magical beings. Perhaps our most useful skill is our ability to shape-shift. We are guardians for the most part, much like gargoyles, with our magic geared towards such, or at least we used to be. Now, we pretty much try and stay hidden so that we may live our lives without being exploited. While I'm not as strong a gargoyle in this form, I am stronger than a normal woman, as well as faster and with better reflexes. When in my natural form, I am probably stronger than you, and definitely faster, with lightning fast reflexes, razor sharp teeth and claws, with an affinity for fire, a strong durability against harm, and the abilities of flight and invisibility. A kitsune in their natural form is an almost unbeatable foe."

Kat took a sip of her coffee before continuing. "That's not to say we aren't vulnerable. There were ways for magicians to bind us as servants, and when not in our natural forms, while immune to disease and time, we are just as easily injured as any normal mortal. When my kind began to be hunted, it wasn't unusual for a warrior to wait and watch for the kitsune to become mortal before attacking them."

Angela noticed the haunted look in Kat's eyes. "You said your mother was a kitsune like you?"

Kat smiled sadly. "She was in her human form during a robbery gone wrong. I don't know why she didn't change into her natural form. Maybe she didn't think of it, maybe she didn't think the situation was that serious, maybe she just didn't have time. Whatever the reason, she died when I was two." Kat sighed. "But that's not what's important."

The woman looked into Angela's eyes. "Our most important gift is how we find our mates, our soul-mates. When you woke up last night, you looked me in the eyes, and...well..."

"I'm your soul-mate?" Angela finished.

Kat nodded. "Yes. You're my soul-mate. It's why you feel the way you do about me, it's not full-fledged love yet. The bond doesn't create that. What it does create, is attraction, so that I notice you, and you notice me. Aside from that, it's almost exactly like any other relationship. We can get mad at the other, we can get hurt by the other, we will have to make compromises with the other." She looked down. "And, until we are bonded, you have the opportunity to walk away."

"And you?" Angela asked. "Can you walk away?"

Kat shook her head. "No, you're it for me. Walk away or not, I will never be able to love another in the same way I can come to love you. It's the curse of being a kitsune."

Suddenly, the reason for Kat's fears made sense to the gargess. "You're afraid I'll walk away?"

Kat nodded.

Angela smiled, and gently tilted Kat's face up with her talon. "I won't," she said, looking into Kat's violet eyes. "I am attracted to you Kat, and I won't say that I'm okay with this, as it sound like your being forced to fall in love with me, but I am willing to try. You said that until we bonded I could walk away, what in it that bonds us?"

Kat smiled. "Intercourse."

Angela blushed. "So you're saying that once we...you know, we'll be bonded?"

Kat nodded. "For eternity."

Angela took a sip of the coffee Kat had provided and grimaced. "This is bitter," she said, a look of disgust on her face. She looked at Kat. "You said something about adding sugar?"

Kat smiled and stood up. "Come on, you can experiment with coffee flavor in the kitchen."

As Angela followed the other woman she said, "Kat, I can't be with you, as a mate, not now. But I'm willing to be your friend."

Kat smiled sadly. "I understand."

"But," Angela placed he hand on Kat's shoulder and turned her to face her. She continued, "That doesn't mean I won't be able to one day. But this is...a lot to take in, and honestly we hardly know one another. Maybe, after we get to know one another, I can try."

Kat nodded. "That's all I would ask. Just understand that, no matter your decision, I will always want more from you than just friendship. I will respect your decision, and I won't push you to decide to be with me, but it is something you need to realize if you only want me as a friend."

"Of course," Angela acknowledged. "Now why don't you explain to me how to alter the taste of this horrid drink," she said holding up her mug of coffee."

Kat chuckled as she dug into her cabinets for sugar.

0000000000

**I know it's short, but I felt that, emotionally, a lot happened in this chapter. Please Review, and check out the Challenges in My Forum, Link on Profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Next Night.

Angela was quiet as she patrolled the city with her father. The only noise they had made was her screech when they stopped several muggers.

Goliath noticed this. "Does something trouble you my daughter?" Goliath asked, falling back a bit to glide beside her.

Angela smiled at her father. "Kind of," she sighed. "What's the difference between gargoyle mating and human mating?" she asked. "At his look of shock she explained. "On Avalon, we were taught about mating by Princess Kathrine, Guardian Tom, and the Magus. And they taught us the human way. I was thinking about it and I realized that I didn't know if their even was a difference."

Goliath's face took on a thoughtful expression. It was something he should have foreseen, but hadn't expected. He knew that she and her rookery would be raised differently when he asked the Princess to care for them, but over time he had forgotten it. Perhaps her asking the question meant that she wanted to finally choose one of the trio to be her mate, and she didn't want to do anything wrong.

"We have many similar customs," the larger gargoyle explained. "Like humans, we court our potential mates. The relationship is not much different than modern humans, but it was more equal than it was in the old days. Back when I was mated to your mother, aside from my position as leader in the clan, she was my equal. And we made those choices which would only affect us together." He paused for a moment. "It is only in extreme cases, such as your mother and I, that mates separate."

"The differences lie in our nature he continued. Gargoyles are, in general, not materialistic," Goliath continued. "It is rare to exchange gifts, though not unheard of. And what gifts are given, tend to be easily carried on the wing. As I said earlier, our relationships also tend to be more equal than those of humans, with females holding the same authority as males. A male may not speak on his mates behalf without he permission, same with the females speaking for their mates. It is also rare for a gargoyle whose mate has died to take another. Unlike humans, we also do not, copulate, for pleasure. While it is indeed a pleasurable act, it will only take place on a couple's mating flight, and upon the breeders moon when the females are fertile."

"What about same gender relationships?" Angela asked.

Goliath raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Princess Kathrine taught us that it was wrong for two males, or two females, to lay together," Angela explained. "And I know that today there are such couples."

"Yes, there are such couples today," Goliath rumbled uncomfortably. "But they are human and it does not concern us. Gargoyles do not take mates of the same sex, it is simply not done. Why do you ask?"

Angela shrugged. "It's just that the humans today often conflict with what Princess Kathrine taught us. It is...," she hesitated for a moment, "...confusing at times."

Goliath nodded. "I understand." And he truly did. When he had awakened in this century, humanity wasn't at all what he remembered. A human such as Elisa would never hold the responsibility she has if she had been born back when he was hatched. She also wouldn't be the warrior she was either. And men such as Xanatos would never have been able to build the wealth he had from his poor beginnings as a fisherman's son. And Fox, well she'd likely be burnt at the stake for being a witch. It was natural that she'd have questions when seeing the differences between how she was raised and the people of today. "I am sure that Elisa would be willing to explain more about what is acceptable to humans nowadays as opposed to what Kathrine taught you. That's not to say that you should forget what she taught you, but perhaps you'll be able to understand the people of today better."

"I will think about it," Angela mumbled.

0000000000

Elisa wasn't paying attention as she turned a corner in the precinct, her cup of coffee in one hand and a report in her other. It was only when she bumbled into him and spilled her coffee on his shirt, that Elisa saw Sgt. MacAuley, one of her supervisors.

He was a tall, and muscular man, with a full head of longer, red hair, peppered with gray, pulled back into a small pony-tail. A walrus-like mustache mustache rested above his lip, and vivid violet eyes held a hint of sternness that belayed his usually cheerful and playful nature. But Elisa also knew that he was a hard-ass when people got on his bad side or failed to follow his orders .

"I'm so sorry," Elisa said as she realized what she had done.

Connor MacAuley just smiled and waved her off. "It's no big deal Detective, I keep several spare shirts in my desk for just such occasions," he said with a faint Irish accent in his voice. The older man chuckled looked up from his shirt at the detective. "Just be a bit more careful. I don't think the Captain would be as forgiving if you ran into her. What's got you so distracted?"

Elisa sighed and handed him the report she had been reading. "It's the Quarrymen. They've supposedly attacked another P.I.T. meeting. They didn't use hammers, and Castaway is claiming it's a frame-up. Of course the assailants were wearing hoods so we have no leads to identify them, and hence no way to prevent this happening again."

"Hmm," MacAuley hummed as he eyed the report. "I can see where you would be distracted. I think maybe I'll have a talk with the Commissioner when I see him. Maybe we can get some units to keep an eye on P.I.T. when they meet. Unless we get some leads, I don't see much else we can do."

Elisa raised an eyebrow. "You really think the Commissioner would listen?"

MacAuley grinned. "I walked the street with him back when he was but a lonely patrolman," he explained. "He'll listen. Now I think I'll go change my shirt and then be on my way. It's the end of my shift, and I'm already late as it is."

"Late?" Elisa asked.

"Aye. I'm having dinner with my daughter, and I'm already running ten minutes behind." He began walking back towards his desk, shedding his jacket in the process. But he turned back to Elisa. "Oh, when you see your dad, tell him I he still owes me twenty bucks," he said with smile.

Elisa laughed. "I will."

0000000000

Kat waved as she saw her father enter the restaurant, signaling him. He smiled when he saw her.

Standing up as he reached the table, Kat gave Connor MacAuley a hug and he kissed her forehead softly. Standing back she said, "I thought you weren't going to show, you're almost fifteen minutes late."

"Sorry," Connor apologized as they sat down. "I was running late already and one of the detectives bumped into me and spilled their coffee down my shirt. I took the time to put on a clean on." He smiled. "It's good to see Kathy."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Daad," she whined.

Connor just chuckled and ordered his meal as the waiter came over. Once the waiter was gone, and had brought him a diet coke, he asked, "So what was so important that you had to talk to me this weekend?"

Kat sighed and her smile dimmed on her face. "I found my mate," she said softly.

Noticing his daughters expression, Connor placed his hand over hers and held it. "What's wrong then? Did he reject you?"

"No," Kat shook her head. "Nothing like that. But he is actually a she, and wasn't as receptive as I would have hoped. She just wants to be friends at this point."

Connor sighed. His Catholic upbringing had never prepared him for the nature of his wife and daughter. "Did you explain things to her?" he asked.

Kat nodded. "Yes, the night after we met."

Connor sighed. "You may have given the poor girl an overload Kathy," he chastised softly. "Do you know if she was attracted to girls before seeing you?"

"No, she said she'd never been attracted to another girl."

"Kathy, I want you to listen closely," Connor said. "You put too much information out at once. Your mother didn't tell me what she was until we'd dated for three months, and didn't tell me about us being soul-mates until a month after. And you, not only just met the girl, but you told her what you are, and that you're soul-mates, a girl that has never been attracted to another girl before. She's gonna need time to sort through it all. I know I did, and I'd none your mother a few months."

He smiled sadly as he saw a few tears gather in Kat's eyes. "Kat, I know you have a habit of barreling in headfirst, but there are truly times when patience is better. That's not saying that you've fucked things up yet," he added with a smile. "But it is going to take her time to process it."

"I know Daddy," Kat said. "But sometimes I just need you to make me feel better."

Connor smiled. "What else are Dad's for?" He stopped as their food arrived. As he began to cut his Steak he said, "So tell me about her."

Kat smiled as she began on her B.L.T. She took a bite before answering. "Her names Angela, and she's a gargoyle..."

0000000000

Angela sat on the castle battlements, looking out over the city in the direction she knew Kat's shop would be.

She didn't know what to think. Princess Kathrine and Guardian Tom had taught her that to lay with another woman was a sin. Her own father had said that it simply wasn't done amongst gargoyles. But she was still attracted to Kat. And after they had spent the last night getting to know one another, she could actually see herself falling in love with Kat.

"What's got you thinking so deeply?"

Angela turned to find Fox standing behind her, a look of concern on the ex-mercenaries face. The gargess sighed. "How did you know Xanatos was the one?" she asked.

Fox smiled, ad sat up on the battlement with Angela, though she faced the courtyard. "I just did," Fox said. "I can't explain it, but I just knew. One day, I looked at him and realized that, for all of his faults, he was the only man for me."

"Did your parents approve?"

Fox laughed. "Hell no. My father, still to this day, hates David. He thinks he corrupted his little girl, even if the truth is probably the exact opposite. As for my mother, well you know what our relationship's like now, but before I knew she was fae, when I began seeing David, she cautioned me against him. Though she wasn't as...obvious in her dislike for him, I don't think she ever truly approved of him, not until he fought Oberon to defend our son. But she just wanted me to be happy, or at least I think she did," the red head added ruefully.

Fox gave Angela a compassionate look. "So who have you fallen in love with that your parents wouldn't approve of? And while we're at it, which parent are we talking about disapproving?"

Angela smiled weakly. "I won't say I've fallen in love yet, but I am attracted to the possibility. As for who would approve of them, I don't think any of them, Goliath, Demona, Princess Kathrine, Gaurdian Tom, or the Magus would approve. She's, human, for the most part."

"Most part?" Fox asked.

Angela shook her head, "That's something I won't tell. It's also why I won't tell you her name."

"So your attracted to women." Fox smirked impishly. "Does this mean I need to close the blinds when I change?"

Angela's eye's widened and she blushed. "No...I mean...I would never..."

Fox started laughing. "I'm just teasing Angela. I know you would never peep," she explained, calming the gargess down.

Angela glared at her. "It wasn't funny."

Fox held up her hand and indicated a little bit with her fingers, and Angela couldn't help but grin.

"There's that smile I've been waiting for," Fox said. Her face turned serious. "Angela, I won't care if you are in a relationship with a human woman. I can't tell you how the clan or Elisa, or your mother will react, but I can give you these pieces of advice. It's your life, and your love, do what you feel is right for you, regardless of what others will think. And love, however brief, is worth the risk." She placed her hand on Angela's cheek. "No matter what happens with the clan or anyone else, you can come to me and I'll help. David will too."

Angela smiled. "Thanks Fox, I needed that." She gave Fox a sly look. "It's a good thing we live so high up."

"Oh?" Fox asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because Xanatos would need to build a security system for just your window to keep the peepers away," Angela smiled.

Fox laughed and but her arm around Angela. "Come on, let me buy you a drink. You can use one."

"And where will you be taking me for this drink?" Angela asked climbing of the battlements with the former mercenary.

"My room of course, we don't want any of the men to intrude on our girl time."

0000000000

**Please Review and Check out the Challenges in my Forum.**

**I also have a challenge for any artist out there: Make a picture for this story. It can be anything that pertains to the story, a scene, a character, a banner. Pm me to tell me where they're posted and I'll put a link to the picture, or pictures, on my profile. And if you post it on DeviantART I'll fave it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First I would like to thank MarkDr, otherwise known as OniGojirakaiju, for his fan-art for the story, and for giving a soundboard to bounce ideas off of and discuss gargoyle sexuality, I also got an idea for this chapter from him. Links to his pictures of Kat and Angela are on my profile. **

**And I know Gargoyles took place in the nineties, but so that I don't have to constantly look up things to see if they were around then (honestly growing up in the nineties, everything just sorta blended together for me) , so please don't comment on my movie or car choices in the story not being around then.**

**This chapter contains a lime and lemon, though they can be skipped if one wishes. I hope I did them well.**

**0000000000**

**Chapter 4**

Kat growled as she messed up another weld on a fender. Cursing, she set the MIG welder aside and turned of the gas supply at the tank. She was to distracted to get any work done at the moment.

She knew why she was distracted. it had been a few days since Angela's last visit, which had consisted mostly of watching The Fast and The Furious Series on DVD, with Kat making occasional comments about the cars, and mentioning that she'd love nothing more than to get her hand on Dom's 1970 Dodge Charger R/T, before explaining her preference of American cars over foreign models.

Angela, even if she didn't understand half of what Kat was telling her had still smiled and asked questions. She had been happy that, even if she didn't understand, Angela had allowed her to share her love of cars with her. Of course sharing anything with Angela was great at this point, as the gargoyle was still in the friends category, and Kat refused to try and push her into beginning a relationship with her. As her father had said two weeks ago when she met him for dinner, she had dumped to much information onto the gargess. But that didn't stop Kat from gradually falling in love with the woman that fate had decided was her mate.

Sighing, Kat closed up her garage early. Making her way up to her apartment, she tried to think of a distraction from her slow progress with Angela.

Walking into her washroom, Kat stripped of her dirty clothes, including her bra and panties, putting them straight into the washing machine. Naked, she walked into her bedroom, and into the attached bathroom. Stepping into the shower, she began to wash away the grime from work.

Once she was done with her shower, and dried off, she walked back into her bedroom, intending to find a set of night clothes that wouldn't embarrass Angela if she decided to drop by that night. But when she opened her top drawer, Kat stopped.

Smirking, she pulled out her rabbit g-spot vibrator. It was made of blue silicone, and measured seven inches long and one and a half inches wide. Pulling out the lubricant, Kat made her way to her bed.

Just because she didn't want to push Angela, didn't mean she couldn't have her fantasies.

0000000000

Angela landed on the castle battlements and sighed as the trio landed behind her. They had cut down on the intensity of their courting of her after she had yelled at them, but every now and then, they would try and impress her, and end up acting like they had before she yelled at them as they attempted to compete for her. This usually resulted in her having to do most of the work on Patrol as they were too busy bickering amongst each other.

It was one reason why Goliath usually had her run patrol with him. But tonight had been Elisa's night off and he had sent the trio with her, while he went to see Elisa at her apartment.

Tonight had been one major headache for her.

"Angela," Brooklyn began enthusiastically, "Did you see how easily I took care of that mugger?

"One mugger, I took out two at once," Broadway boasted.

Angela interrupted before Lexington could speak his peace, whirling around to face them, snarling and eyes glowing red.

"STOP!" she yelled at the suddenly shocked, and slightly fearful trio. Angela may have been Goliath's daughter, but when she was angry, it was clear that she was Demona's as well, and if there was one gargoyle that would scare the devil himself when angry, it was Demona. Angela had inherited that particular trait from her mother. "How many times do I have to say that no amount of showboating will draw my attention! You left me to do most of the work while you three were trying to impress me! So you each took down a couple of criminals, guess what! I had to take out the ones you missed when you jumped right in without looking! TWENTY! That's the number of people I took care of while you three were showboating! Do it again and I WILL RIP OFF YOUR BALLS! Am I clear!" she growled at the trio, glaring at them with angry red eyes the whole time.

The trio took a step back and Brooklyn answered, "Crystal," with a sheepish chuckle, and a slight flinch.

"Sorry," Broadway apologized.

"It won't happen again," Lexington assured the gargess, with a slight gulp.

The red faded from Angela's eyes as they narrowed. Turning away from the trio, she made her way into the castle to give a report to Hudson in her father's absence. "You always say it won't happen again," Angela mumbled to low for the males to hear. And it was true, she'd yell at them, and in a few weeks they'd forget and they'd go through the process again. Frankly it annoyed Angela, especially now that she knew she was attracted to Kat.

The past two weeks, since meeting Kat and spending time with her, Angela had found herself developing genuine feelings for the woman. In fact she was sure that if Kat had made a move towards her other than friendship, she would gladly reciprocate. But so far, Kat had been respectful of Angela's wish to remain friends, and had not brought up the subject of beginning a relationship since that night when she explained that she was a kitsune. That meant that she would have to make the first move, and the truth was that, she still had her doubts and was afraid to enter into a relationship with the woman.

Spending time with Kat had allowed her to learn a bit about the woman. It was clear that she was passionate, especially when it came to cars, but Angela noticed that Kat seemed to be passionate about life in general. She liked her coffee strong and black, her pizza with nothing but cheese, her music loud, and her movies with lots of action. She also hated paperwork. Angela had visited her one night while she was going over the books for her garage and was surprised to overhear a fair bit of grumbling and cursing from the woman, who had taken the excuse of spending time with Angela a bit more enthusiastically than normal, before sending a glare at the paperwork and ignoring it for the rest of the visit.

After talking to Hudson she'd go and visit her. It had been a few days since her last visit after all

0000000000

****LIME****

Kat's eye's were closed as she moaned in pleasure. Her breathing heavy as the vibrator worked inside her wet pussy, it's bunny pleasuring her clitoris.

She was imagining in her mind that, instead of the vibrator giving her such pleasure, that it was Angela. She could almost feel Angela's talons moving carefully inside her as the gargess' mouth sucked and licked her clit.

So engrossed was she in her self-pleasuring, that she didn't hear the door of the apartment opening, and attributed Angela's voice calling her name as a figment of her imagination. Another moan was torn from her throat as she came close to climax.

A few moments later, Kat opened her eye slightly, just as she was about to climax.

Only to find the real Angela standing in her doorway.

"AAANNNGGEEELLLLAAAAAA!" Kat screamed, in both surprise and pleasure, snapping her eyes shut as the most powerful orgasm she could remember ripped through her body.

****LIME END****

Snapping her eyes open just in time to see Angela's tail disappear, Kat cursed, "SHIT!" as she scrambled out of bed. "ANGELA WAIT!" she yelled. Grabbing her red and black robe from the back of the door, she quickly pulled it on as she chased after the gargess.

Unfortunately, by the time she reached the roof, Angela was but a shadow in the distance.

"What have I done," Angela whispered to herself, as tears began to make her way down her cheeks.

0000000000

Angela didn't know how long she glided over the city. She was too busy trying to wrap her head around what she had just seen.

The sheltered gargoyle, upon hearing Kat's moan when she called her name, had assumed the worst and rushed to help her friend. Only she had found Kat laying naked in her bed, a strange device inside her sex.

When Kat had screamed her name, Angela had panicked and fled. She hadn't gotten much more than a glimpse, but she could tell that Kat had a beautiful body, and she had to admit that she liked what she had seen.

But she didn't know how to feel. Another thing she had learned on Avalon was that it was one to pleasure oneself. That had apparently been what Kat had been doing, and judging by calling her name, most likely to the mental image of her. Kat was a contradiction of everything Princess Kathrine, Guardian Tom, and the Magus had taught her. And she was attracted to her.

Realizing it was almost dawn, she returned to the castle. And as she turned to stone, her only thought was, 'What do I do?'

0000000000

****LEMON****

"_Do you love me?" Kat asked, almost whispering the question._

_Angela closed the distance between them slowly, he hips swaying sensually as she walked. It was only when she was mere inches from Kat that she whispered her reply, "Yes," before the Asian woman captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Kat's lips were soft, yet firm, gentle, but forceful. And as the two kissed, they held each other in a tight embrace._

_Angela's had her left hand at Kat's neck, holding the woman's head close to her own as her tongue glided over Kat's lip, begging for entrance, which Kat quickly gave. Her talons were curled into Kat's short hair. Her right hand was at Kat's waist._

_Hat's right was in a similar position as Angela's left hand, fingers tangled in her hair as their tongues battled for dominance. But Kat's left hand...Angela gasped in surprise and arousal as it gently caressed the space between her wings. The gargoyle could feel the woman's smirk, before she was gently pushed away._

_Her legs hit a bed that hadn't been their before, and Angela fell on her back to the bed. Looking up at Kat, she was surprised to see the woman no longer clothed, and admired what she saw. Kat's skin was pale, with a slight bronze tint, and flawless, without any blemish or scar. Firm, full breast roughly the size of melons were topped with dark aureola's, and nipples hardened from arousal._

_Angela's gaze drifted lower, taking in Kat's muscular hourglass figure, her smooth legs that seemed to go on for miles, and her hairless sex. She trailed her eyes back to look up to Kat's face. Her regal cheeks were flushed with arousal, and her full lips swollen from their passionate kissing. But when Angela gazed into her beautiful Violet eyes, she was stunned by the love and lust she saw._

_Kat leaned down and gently kissed Angela, their naked breast rubbing together, though Angela didn't remember taking her tunic of. Angela moaned as she felt her arousal growing. One of Kat's knees pushed between her knees, rubbing her leg up against her own hairless mound, and pulling a groan from the gargess. Kat kept her leg moving, as her lips left Angela's and began working their way along her neck._

_Angela never noticed Kat's had move, not until she felt it stimulate her clit. "Kat," Angela moaned._

_Kat smirked and whispered in Angela's ear, "You want this?"_

"_Yesssssss," the gargess hissed._

_Angela hissed as, while her palm continued to stimulate her clit, Kat gently pushed a finger into her, then another, then another, until the kitsune had three fingers in Angela's tight passage. The gargess moaned as Kat continued to move her fingers inside her dripping sex as she stimulated her engorged clit with palm. Meanwhile Kat continued to Kiss Angela's throat, occasionally nibbling gently on her ear lobe. _

"_Cum for me Angela," Kat whispered. "Cum for me."_

_Angela tried to respond but couldn't as she moaned again._

"_Cum for me, my love."_

_And Angela couldn't hold back her climax any longer._

*****LEMON END****

0000000000

Angela roared as stone chips flew off of her. She then shuddered as she collapsed to her knees as the aftereffect from the orgasm she had upon waking shot through her. She was glad that she had perched on the opposite side of the castle as the rest of the clan, as she knew they would have smelled what had happened. Quickly, she made her way to the showers Xanatos had installed for when something happened while on patrol and the clan returned filthy. She couldn't allow the rest of the clan to know what happened, it would be too awkward.

She also didn't know what her dream meant.

But one thing was clear. Combine the events of the previous night, the day's dream, and her own confused feelings, Angela knew she needed to talk to Kat.

Tonight.

0000000000

**Please Review And check out the Challenges in my forum. Also don't forget my Challenge to artist to make a picture or banner or something for this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Connor MacAuley was worried.

This wasn't unusual for the veteran cop, something would defiantly be wrong if he wasn't worrying about his baby girl, he was a father after all. But when he had been unable to get a hold of his daughter, his usual amount of worry began to increase.

He had called to ask if she'd be willing to work on a buddy of his' motorcycle. And while he knew that Kathleen couldn't often hear her office or home phone when she was working, and didn't always remember to put her cell on vibrate, after calling throughout his shift at the station, a full twelve-hours, with no calls, out of twenty-two, being returned, he was really worried.

At the end of his shift, six o'clock at night, Connor virtually ran to his car, before driving as fast as he dared to his daughter's shop and apartment.

Considering it was a weekday, and the time, the sergeant was shocked to find that the shop itself was closed. His daughter's shop was her life, for it not to be open, something defiantly had to be wrong.

Pulling out the spare key Kathy had given him in case of emergency, he opened the door to the shop and, making sure to lock the door behind him, made his way up to her apartment.

What he found shocked him.

The floor was littered with bottles of...it seemed like his daughter had been drinking every type of alcohol imaginable. He was able to pick out tequila bottles, whiskey bottles, sake bottles, beer bottles, and even some liqueur bottles.

And sitting on her couch, looking like death, was his daughter, chugging a bottle of Jose Cuervo. It was clear that she'd been crying from the puffiness of her eyes, and the tear-tracks running down her cheeks.

"Kathy?" he called softly, hoping to get her to acknowledge him. But when she turned to look at him, he almost wished she hadn't.

Her eyes, usually so full of passion and life, where dead. The shining quality they possessed was dulled to non-existence.

"Daddy?" Kat said lifelessly. "Wha...what are you..?" unable to complete her thought, she just continued to stare at her father.

Connor was completely blown away, and had no idea what to do. His daughter was obviously drunk, something he had never thought possible due to her kitsune nature. In fact Connor was sure that if she weren't a kitsune, she would have severe alcohol poisoning. Actually, considering the amount of bottles scattered around, Connor wasn't entirely sure she didn't have alcohol poisoning.

"Here." Gently reaching out, the old Irishman took the bottle of tequila from his daughter. "How long have you been drinking?" he asked worried, and hoping she could answer.

"Last..last night," Kat answered shakily. Without the almost constant stream of alcohol she had been pouring into her body, Kathleen's kitsune metabolism was already beginning to purge the alcohol from her system.

"Have you eaten anything?" he asked.

Kathy shook her head. "Not hungry."

Connor put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Kathy, why? Why did you need to get so drunk?"

Kat smiled as he eyes began to droop. "I messed up. I messed..."

The older man held his daughter as she fell asleep. She must have been up as long as she'd been drinking. Sighing, he picked her up bridal style, and carried her to her bedroom. After setting her down in her bed, and checking her vitals to make sure she was still okay, Connor made his way back to the living room and looked around forlornly at the mess of bottles. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to leave until his daughter woke back up, he decided that he should probably pick them up.

He just wish he knew what his daughter thought she had messed up.

0000000000

Angela was careful not to be spotted as she left the showers. Luckily, she made it to the outer wall without interruption, before unfurling her wings and jumping into the sky. As was her standard when leaving to visit Kat, she flew around a bit, both to calm her nerves, and to make sure she wasn't being followed.

Ten minutes later, Angela landed on the roof of Kat's building.

0000000000

Fox smiled as she watched Angela fly away from a nearby window. No doubt the gargess was going to see her mystery girl again. She truly hoped that the young gargess would be happy.

But Fox also worried. She considered Angela a friend. For one, as the only gargoyle that hadn't been here when she was an enemy of the clan, Angela, while still cautious, wasn't as suspicious of her or her husband. Angela was also the only woman Fox could really talk to, aside from Elisa, who like the rest of the clan was suspicious of her and David.

She supposed she could talk to Demona, but they weren't really on speaking terms.

Fox knew that Goliath was beginning to wonder where it was his daughter disappeared to, but so far he hadn't looked to far, as Angela never returned harmed, and, despite his own worry, he did his best to accept his clan's privacy.

Unless he felt it was detrimental to the welfare of the clan.

And she had a feeling he wouldn't take it very well if he realized that Angela was falling in love with another woman. A human, he could accept, it would be hypocritical of him not to when he was seeing Elisa. But it seemed that he had made his position on same-sex relations clear to Angela.

She hoped he would see that his daughter was happy and not cause trouble.

0000000000

Angela opened the door and walked down the steps. She didn't hear any music, or noise from the shop, so either Kat was out, or up in the apartment. Opening the appropriate door, Angela called, "Kat?"

"I'm afraid she's asleep," a male voice said, startling the gargoyle.

Angela turned towards the kitchen, were an older man, with red hair, peppered with gray, was preparing a pot of coffee. He smiled at her and said, "I'm Connor MacAuley, Kathleen's father. You must be Angela, I've heard a lot about you from Kathy."

Angela smiled, pleased that at least Kat knew the man, and that he apparently wasn't any threat. Still, she would keep her guard up until Kat confirmed what he said. "Where is Kat?" Angela asked, letting her eyes roam the apartment, looking for her.

Connor sighed. "She's in her bedroom, asleep," he explained. He licked his lips. "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm snooping, but did anything happen last night between you two?"

Angela blushed and looked away. "I'd rather not discuss that with you."

Connor sighed, as he poured himself a cup of fresh coffee. "Kathy didn't work today. I tried calling her several times, and when she didn't return my calls, I came over here. Do you know what I found?" he asked, before taking a sip of coffee.

Angela shook her head.

"Kathy was drunk," Connor explained. "Which, with her being what she is, is incredibly hard to do, and requires a great deal of alcohol."

"Is she alright?" Angela asked, suddenly worried.

Connor nodded. "Yes. She's exhausted, but fine. Apparently she'd been up since last night, until I got here, shortly after six-thirty, drinking. The only explanation she gave was that she messed up. Which is why I want to know what happened last night."

Angela sighed. "What has Kat told you about our relationship?" she asked.

The old Irishman shrugged. "That you know you're her soul-mate, but that you weren't ready to go past the friend stage."

"Yes well," Angela began to blush. "I stopped in to see her last night. When I came into the apartment I heard moans from her bedroom, thinking she could be hurt, I went to investigate and um..."

"I screamed her name as I came," Kat said from the doorway to her bedroom, drawing the other two's attention.

"Kathy." Connor walked over and hugged his daughter. "Are you okay?"

Kat nodded. "I'm fine. Thankfully, I'll never need to worry about hangovers." She looked over at Angela. "Hi Angela," she greeted nervously.

"Kat," Angela said, with a small smile.

Kat smiled, and turned back to her father. "Thanks for coming to check on me Dad, but I think me and Angela need to talk."

Connor nodded in understanding. "It was no problem Kath, but next time, call me before you pick up a bottle," he said sternly.

Kat nodded sheepishly. "Of course."

Connor nodded and leaned down to place a kiss on Kat's head. "I love you Kathy," he told her before turning to Angela. "It was a pleasure to meet you Angela, I wish it had been under better circumstances."

Angela smiled. "It was a pleasure to met you as well."

Connor smiled, and took one last look at the two girls before making his way out. "I'll lock up when I leave," he told them over his shoulder as he went through the door to the stairway, leaving Angela and Kat alone.

Kat smiled nervously. "It's amazing, I'm twenty-six years old, and he still manages to make me feel like a little girl."

"He cares about you a great deal," the gargess pointed out.

Kat sighed. "I suppose your he to tell me that you never want to see me again?"

Angela smiled and stepped towards the kitsune, until she was standing in front of Kat. "No," Angela said. "I came here because I realized something."

"What is that?" Kat asked.

Angela smiled, and leaned in, laying a gentle, chaste kiss on Kat's lips. Pulling back, Angela smiled as she noticed the surprised, and somewhat dazed look on Kat's face.

As Kat brought her hand up to her lips, Angela said, "I realized that I'm tired of just being friends.

0000000000

**Hope you enjoy, Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in my Forums. There are also links to the pictures people have made for the story.**

**Please tell me if it seems like I'm making Kat a Mary-Sue, I'm trying really hard not to, but I worry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank MarkDr, otherwise known as OniGojirakaiju on DeviantArt, for making another picture for this story. Links to the pictures are on my profile. **

**Warning. There is a Lemon in this chapter, though it may be skipped if you wish.**

**Chapter 6**

Kat hurried around her apartment, making sure everything was cleaned, and put away.

It had been a month since Angela had finally agreed to date her. And though she only got to see the gargess twice, or occasionally thrice, a week, she felt their relationship was progressing well. Granted, she'd love to have bonded to Angela already, but at least they were progressing to that point.

And in all honestly, it hadn't taken long for the couple to go from that first chaste kiss to passionate Frenching, only Angela's second visit after agreeing to the relationship. Currently, they hadn't gone any further than some heavy petting, but that had been rather educational for the kitsune.

She discovered that Angela's wing joints and the base of her tail were rather sensitive, as was the gargess' brow-ridge. There was also a wonderful spot, just above Angela's collarbone, that drove the gargess wild when she kissed, sucked, and gently bit the area. And of course there were the other, more obvious areas that Angela enjoyed having Kat touch, though everything had been above clothing so far.

And it was, at times, incredibly hard for Kat not to cross that line and tear Angela's tunic to shreds, but she was determined that Angela set the pace of their relationship.

Sighing, Kat set a pair of candles on the table.

Tonight was to be their first official date. Every other time the couple had seen each other, it had been when Angela had been able to get away from the castle, and there had been no notice. But tonight was scheduled.

And though they couldn't go out on what would be considered a normal date, Kat had a romantic dinner planned, along with a surprise for her girlfriend. Granted, the dinner was take-out that could easily microwaved, but that was out of necessity, as outside of a few basic meals, she wasn't really much of a cook. And what she could cook was great for everyday meals, but not so much for romantic dinners.

0000000000

Angela was almost to the parapet when...

"Angela," Brooklyn called, halting the gargess.

Angela sighed before turning to face the reddish gargoyle. "Yes Brooklyn?" she asked, not allowing any of her annoyance to color her voice.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Angela's eyes narrowed. "I don't think that's any of your business," she informed his, a hint of anger coloring her voice.

Brooklyn winced."I'm sorry Angela, I didn't mean to sound like I'm interrogating you. I was just curious."

The lavender gargess sighed. "I'm sorry as well, I shouldn't have snapped. Was there anything you wanted?" she asked.

Brooklyn reached up and began to rub the back of his head. "I was just wondering if you'd like to out on a glide?" he asked hopefully.

Angela mentally sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I already have plans," she informed him, hoping he'd would push any further.

"Well, what are you planning? Maybe I could come with you."

"Brooklyn...," Angela hesitated, trying to find the right words. "I was kind of hoping for some alone time."

The beaked gargoyles eyes narrowed. "But you're always going off alone," he pointed out. "Aside from the nights you patrol, you're hardly around the castle anymore."

Angela's eyes glowed red, as she unfurled her wings. Angrily she told her clan-mate, "What I do in my free time is my own business!" She then jumped off of the wall and into the night sky.

Brooklyn watched her go, before making a split-second decision. Unfurling his own wings, he set out after her, keeping his distance and doing his best to make sure she didn't spot him.

0000000000

Twenty minutes later.

Angela was truly annoyed. It had taken far to long, in her opinion anyway, to lose Brooklyn. Luckily for her, the beaked gargoyle had slipped up and she had spotted him early on. It wasn't that she cared if the clan knew about Kat, but she did care about what the clan would think if they realized what she was doing with Kat, and she wasn't yet ready for that.

Now, though, she had a date to get to.

Changing her course, Angela began once more towards Kat's apartment.

0000000000

Kat was still debating on what to wear when she heard her apartment door open.

"Kat?" she heard Angela call out.

Quickly deciding on the red dress in her closet, Kat yelled, "I'll be out in a minute!" as she but the dress on. A few moments later, she looked at herself in the mirror. Sighing, she took the dress back off and grabbed a black tee shirt, with a rose design printed on the left side of the shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her legs.

She didn't remember that dress looking so awful when she bought it.

More satisfied with her appearance, but disappointed that she really didn't dress up for Angela, Kat stepped out of the bedroom. She smiled sheepishly at Angela, who was sitting on the edge of her couch. "Sorry I wasn't ready, I couldn't decide what to wear."

Angela smiled back at her, and Kat noticed her tail twitch. "It's okay. I had to lose an unwanted guest on the way here," she added with a sigh.

"Oh?"

Angela stood up. "The clan is getting suspicious because I keep disappearing."

Kat winced internally. Walking over to the kitchen, she took the takeout out of the oven, where she had set it, at a low setting, to keep warm. Carrying it to the table, she set the two plates down. Then Kat grabbed the wicks of the two unlit candles, and when she removed her hands, the candles were lit. "Well how about we forget about the clan, and focus on our date. I really hope you enjoy it. I got us braised beef & tortelloni and chicken scampi. You can have whichever you'd prefer, I'll eat either. I also got us a bottle of red wine to drink and triple chocolate strata for dessert," she said, pulling out the chair for Angela.

Angela smiled. "Thank you. I guess I'll have the braised beef?" she said questioningly, hopping she got the name of the meal right.

Kat smiled and set the plate, she had transferred the meal from it's to go container for keeping in the oven, of braised beef & tortelloni in front of Angela, before placing the chicken scampi in front of her seat. Before sitting down, Kat poured them both a glass of wine.

0000000000

"That was delicious," Angela said happily as the couple finished their dessert. "I really enjoyed our dinner."

Kat smiled as she stood up. Holding out her hand for Angela, she said, "The night's not over yet," as she helped Angela out of her seat.

Angela raised an eyebrow and looked at Kat questioningly. "Oh? And what else are going to do?" she asked with a smile.

"Did you notice that I moved the furniture around?" The kitsune asked with a smirk.

The gargess' eyes widened and she looked back at the living room, noticing for the first time since her arrival that all the furniture had been moved against the walls. "You know, I didn't," she said frowning. Of course she had been a bit upset and nervous earlier. She turned back to Kat. "So why is the furniture moved to the side?"

Smirking, Kat picked up the remote for her stereo and turned it on. As music began to flow out of the speakers, Kat turned back to Angela. "May I have this dance?" she asked with a smile.

Angela chuckled. "Of course. Though I admit that I have no idea how too."

"Neither do I," Kat admitted with a laugh.

"So what do we do?" Angela asked confused.

Kat smiled and wrapped her arms around Angela. "Just sway to the music, and enjoy the moment."

Angela did so, wrapping her wings and arms around Kat, and she sighed in content when her girlfriend laid her head on her shoulder.

The gargess was strongly aware of how close they were. With their bodies pressed together, and Kat's breath on her neck, Angela could help but become aroused as their bodies moved slowly together.

And, as the music ended, Kat placed a gentle kiss at the juncture of the gargess' neck and shoulder, before picking her face up to face Angela's. She was pleasantly surprised when Angela's lips met her own. Her eyes closed as her mouth parted, granting Angela greater access to her mouth.

Pulling back only when their need for air stopped them both, the couple rested their brows against one another.

"I think I'm ready," Angela said softly.

Kat's eyes opened and she pulled back to look at her soul-mate. "Are you sure? I don't want you rushing into this for my sake. You know I'm willing to wait."

Angela smiled. "I know you'd wait," she assured the kitsune. "And I also know I'm ready."

Kat smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss at the corner of Angela's mouth. "Then perhaps we should go to the bedroom," she suggested softly, biting her lower-lip.

Gently taking Angela's hand, Kat lead Angela to her bedroom. Reaching her bed, she pulled Angela down, pulling her into a kiss as she did so.

As they kissed, Kat's hands moved down to Angela's belt. Unbuckling the heavy leather belt, Kat pulled and let it fall to the floor. And Angela moaned as Kat's kisses, moved down from her mouth to her neck.

****LEMON****

Reaching up, Kat pulled the straps holding Angela's tunic up down her shoulders, placing a gentle kiss where the left one had rested. Slowly, she pulled the tunic down, exposing Angela's firm breast, topped with dark lavender, almost black nipples, which had already hardened from arousal, until the tunic rested at Angela's waist.

Slowly, Kat began trailing her kisses down, over the gargess' left breast, until she took the hardened nipple into her mouth.

"Kat," Angela moaned breathlessly. "No...fair."

Kat smiled, but continued playing with Angela's nipple, as her left hand moved lightly up the gargess' side, to play with her other breast, and her right wrapped around Angela's back, pulling her close.

A soft growl was her only warning, before she was flipped onto her back, moments later, and was pulled away from her girlfriends breast. Angela smirked above her, as she quickly discarded her tunic completely, leaving her completely bare and allowing Kat to look at her in all her glory.

Violet eyes quickly took in the flat, muscular stomach, missing a belly-button; strong, toned legs; and Angela's hairless sex. The gargess, clit was already poking out from under her it's hood, and was larger in proportion than a human. Looking up into Angela's, slightly worried, eyes, Kat said, almost reverently, "You're beautiful."

Smiling Angela leaned down and began to kiss Kat's throat, pulling a moan from the smaller woman. As she did, her talons reached under Angela's shirt, before they easily tore through the fabric, and she removed what was left of the shirt from Kat.

"You owe me a new shirt," Kat said playfully.

Angela smirked, before her talon's repeated their previous performance with Kat's jeans, and her matching, red, lacy lingerie.

"Make that a new outfit," Kat moaned, as Angela's actions had served to turn her on even more.

Before Angela could do anything more, she caught a strong whiff of Kat's arousal, and a shudder ran through her body, as the smell served to increase her own arousal. And she gasped, as she felt Kat's hand begin to rub her clit. "Kaaaat!" she hissed.

Kat smirked at the reaction she had pulled from the gargess, but the smirk soon disappeared as she felt Angela's talons gently begin to stimulate her. Determined not to be out done, she gently slipped two fingers into Angela's tight sheath as she continued to stimulate the gargess' clit with her thumb. Moments later, she felt Angela do the same to her, albeit with one talon, and much more carefully.

But soon, both were moaning incoherently as their hand picked up speed. Angela's tail thrashed violently behind her.

Soon Angela screamed out incoherently as her orgasm washed over her. Her eyes flashed red, as a deafening roar tore from her throat.

The feel of Angela's walls tightening around her fingers, combined with one last, forceful thrust of her talon before she came, was enough to send Kat over the edge. With a scream of AAANNGELLAAAAAA!" she came, her juices coating the gargess, hand.

And as the kitsune orgasmed, a golden light filled the apartment, sealing the bond between the two, for all eternity.

They made love four more times that night.

****LEMON END****

Angela, mindful of how much she outweighed Kat, quickly rolled over onto her back, pulling Kat up onto her chest and into a slow, but passionate kiss, and cocooning her in her wings.

"That was amazing," Angela admitted, as they separated.

Kat smiled. "Well for someone whose never been attracted to women, I admit that you did an excellent job."

Angela smiled sheepishly. "I have been reading some books that Fox was kind enough to get a hold of for me."

Kat chuckled. "I don't suppose I can ask you a question? If it's not to embarrassing."

The gargess snorted. "I think we're a bit beyond that," she said sarcastically.

The kitsune smiled. "I noticed that you didn't have a hymen?"

"Gargoyles don't have them," Angela explained. "Our stone sleep would heal them if we did."

"Ah." They were silent for a couple of minutes. Content to just cuddle together, before Kat laughed. "You know, I did have a surprise I wanted to show you, but this kind of derailed it."

Angela smiled. "As much as I'd like to see it, we need to get up. The sun will be up soon, and I don't want you trapped when I turn to stone."

Sighing, Kat slipped out of Angela's wings and stood up, wincing slightly at the slight sting between her legs. As careful as Angela was, her talons were still a bit sharp. Luckily they scratches would be healed shortly.

Angela cast a worried glance at her new lover, her bonded, her mate. "Are you alright?"

Kat smiled over her shoulder. "I'm fine. Just a little sore. If you don't mind, I'm going to go take a shower. Are you going back to the castle?"

Angela shook her head as she looked out the window. "The sun will be up soon. I wouldn't make it. Go...Take your shower, I'll be here when your done.

And Angela was.

When Kat stepped back into the bedroom, the naked, stone form of Angela was standing in the corner of the room.

0000000000

**I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I did. I also hope I wrote the lemon satisfactorily, and I probably won't be putting too many more lemons in the story, though I still might throw in one or two more, and I will definitely be putting in innuendo now that they have slept together.**

**Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"We don't know where she's going," Brooklyn spoke. "She's hardly even at the castle anymore."

The five male gargoyles were talking privately. It had become a concern of their small clan that the only female was absent so much.

"While I understand your concern Brooklyn, it is within her rights to leave the castle when she does not have other duties," Goliath explained. "And unless her absence turns out to be a danger to her or our clan, there is nothing we can do."

"But...," Brooklyn began to protest.

Goliath cut him off. "It does not sit well with me either Brooklyn, especially with the Quarrymen out there. But I cannot restrict a clan members rights unless they endanger the clan."

"But what if she's visiting Demona?" Broadway piped in. Like Brooklyn, the heavy gargoyle didn't like Angela spending so much time away from the castle. It limited the time he had to attempt to court her. Not that he, or any of his rookery brothers, had been successful, but she would have to choose one of them soon, as the Breeders Moon was approaching next summer, which gave them just under a year to convince Angela that one of them was worth taking as a mate. "She is Angela's mother, and Angela has expressed interest in getting to know her."

Goliath frowned, he had certainly considered the possibility, in which case he would be within his rights as clan leader to restrict Angela's movements, but he had no proof. Not to mention that he believed Angela knew better than that, especially after the events of the Hunters Moon. "Do you not think I have considered this?" Goliath asked. "Without proof of what she is doing, or proof that whatever she is doing harms the clan in any way, then I cannot restrict her movements, and I will hear no more of this.

Lexington and Hudson were silent the whole meeting, for different reasons.

Hudson didn't really care either way about what Angela was doing, so long as she and the clan were safe. And to him, this was a pointless debate. If their clan was larger, this would not even warrant the Clan Leader's attention. But with such a small clan, Goliath was forced to listen to the two younger gargoyles concerns.

Lexington on the other hand, just didn't think Angela's movements were any of the clans business. Sure, he'd like it if Angela were around more, if she'd give him the chance to court her. But he was realistic and realized that she wasn't attracted to him or his brothers. At least he did after overhearing her and Fox discussing Angela's girlfriend.

It had been a couple weeks ago, and he had gone inside to browse the internet, looking for a gift to buy Alexander, when he had overheard them. Angela had been talking about getting some books to help her when her and her girlfriend decided to mate. He had quickly left before he was caught.

The web-winged gargoyle had been disappointed to hear that Angela was apparently in love with a female, but he had also been happy that she'd apparently found someone. Not exactly being a traditional gargoyle, he didn't even disapprove of the relationship.

So when Goliath turned and left the group to their own devices, Hudson and Lexington weren't too upset, while Brooklyn and Broadway where annoyed at Goliath's lack of action.

0000000000

Goliath stared out over the city.

Despite what he'd told Brooklyn and Broadway, he didn't like Angela disappearing so much either. She was his daughter, and he worried for her. And with the Quarrymen...

The large gargoyle sighed. The sun was rising, it would appear that Angela would be staying out again. He didn't like it, not one bit.

As Goliath turned to stone, he resolved to discuss Angela's repeated lateness when she returned.

0000000000

**Later That Night**

Kat smiled as she observed the stone form of Angela in the corner of her bedroom. And for the first time since she had met Angela's eyes, she felt complete.

Looking out her window at the setting sun, she smiled as she heard the sounds of cracking stone. Looking back over at her bonded, she watched in fascination as cracks appeared over her stone skin. As Angela's eyes flared red, the gargess flexed her muscles, shedding the stone shard off of her with a snarl before relaxing.

Kat couldn't keep her eyes from studying her lovers naked body, before meeting the gargess' eyes. "You look beautiful," she whispered.

Angela smiled shyly as she draped her wings in front of her like a cloak, in an attempt to retain some modesty. "Thank you."

Kat chuckled, and handed Angela her tunic, which she had washed while the gargess slept. "I made breakfast, and then I still have the surprise I'd meant to show you last night."

The gargess smiled as she pulled on the tunic, only pulling away her wings once she had it on. Following Kat out into the kitchen, she was pleased to see a plate of bacon and a small stack of pancakes.

After eating breakfast, Angela asked, "So what is this surprise you wanted to show me?"

Kat smirked and guided Angela to sit on the couch up against the wall. Once the gargess was seated, Kat walked to the middle of the room, "Ready?" she asked.

Raising her brow-ridge in amusement at her (...mates? Yes, they may not have gone through a mating ceremony, but it definitely felt like the the right term to use.) mates antics. "Of course."

Smiling, a glow surrounded Kat's body, much the same way it did when she turned into her kitsune form, only when the light faded, standing in front of Angela was another gargess, a gargess with Kat's body and face. Her skin tone was the same as when she was human, as was her hair, but Kat's body as all gargoyle. She even had a small brow-ridge. She was dressed in a copy of Angela's own tunic, only in a deep red color. Kat was a couple inches shorter than Angela, but still taller than she was in human.

Kat smiled at Angela, showing her fangs. "I hope you like it."

Speechless, Angela stood up and walked over to Kat. Raising her hand to her mate's face, Angela gently caressed Kat's face, before leaning forward and rubbing her brow-ridge against Kat's drawing a gasp of pleasure from the other gargess.

"Your beautiful," Angela whispered, placing a soft kiss on Kat's brow-ridge sending a shiver down the kitsune's spine.

"I didn't realize your brow-ridges were so sensitive," Kat said breathlessly.

Angela backed up. "How?"

"Kitsune are shape-shifters, remember," Kat said. "This still isn't my natural form, but like my human one, it is fully functional."

"You can glide?" Angela asked with a smile.

Kat winced. "In theory." At Angela's disappointed face, Kat explained. "My body can glide, but unlike you, I've never learned how. And I haven't exactly been tempted to practice on my own."

Angela smiled again. "Does this mean I get to teach you?"

"If you want."

0000000000

It was almost dawn once more when Angela arrived back at the castle.

She had spent the first part of the night attempting to teach Kat to glide. After some practice, Kat had seemed to get a hang of it, and the two had played a game of tag around the city, stopping twice to stop a mugging and an attempted rape.

And if she thought her father was terrifying to thugs, he had nothing on Kat. It wasn't so much her size, but her very presence. Kat had explained that she had an aura of power she could release, that it caused people to feel the strength of her kitsune nature beneath her disguise.

Whatever it was, the mugger wet himself and the would-be-rapist fainted, and wet himself.

They had even had an impromptu lovemaking on top of a skyscraper, both in gargoyle form. Angela was pleased to find that in gargoyle form, Kat had all of the gargoyle erogenous zones.

And so it was with great reluctance that she had left her mate to return to the castle, but she knew she needed to. She just hoped that...

"Angela."

The gargess sighed as her father called. She turned to face the...displeased clan leader. "Yes?"

Goliath narrowed his eyes. "Where have you been?" he demanded. "You didn't return before dawn last night, and your cutting it close tonight."

"I don't think that's any of your business," Angela said calmly.

"Angela," Goliath's stern voice began. "When you've disappeared as long as you have, it is."

"No it's not," Angela shot back, her eyes beginning to take on a red glow.

Goliath growled, eyes glowing white. "You missed your patrol, did not return in a prompt manner, and told no one where you where. You have responsibilities to this clan, that you have ignored.'

"All of us have been caught out after sunrise at some point! Why are you making a big deal of this?"

"BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER!"

Goliath's eyes widened as he realized what he said.

Angela just glared at her father. "So because I'm your daughter, you would lock me away in the castle, is that it?"

"You know that's not what I meant," Goliath tried to explain.

"Isn't it?" Angela asked. "First you don't care if I'm your daughter or not, now you base your treatment on the fact I'm your daughter. Make up your mind father." Angela turned away to make her way to her perch.

Goliath opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as the sun broke over the horizon, turning him and the rest of the clan to stone.

0000000000

**Please Review and Check out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Angela was furious.

She, an adult gargoyle, was grounded. It seemed that, without knowing what to do about their argument when she returned to the castle last night, he had simply confined her for neglecting her duty to the clan. Luckily it was only for two nights, but that didn't mean she was happy.

She knew her father meant well, and that she hadn't explained why she was going out to him, but she was afraid. Her father was the most traditional gargoyle she had ever met, even if he was dating a human. Even her mother, despite her dislike of humanity, was more open-minded than her father, as long as you weren't talking about humans. Goliath had, on several occasions, expressed his dislike of same-sex human couples. It wasn't that he had expressed hatred of them, but he was clearly uncomfortable.

And that was why she hadn't explained her situation to him. For all of his faults, Goliath was her father, and she wanted his approval, wanted him to be proud of her. Of course she felt the same about Demona, but even with the fact that they disagreed about human/gargoyle interaction, her mother had never shown anything besides love towards Angela. And on the few times they had talked, Demona had mentioned how proud she was of her daughter.

The millennium old gargess would more likely be put off by the fact that Kat appeared human. And Angela had no intention to change that. Her mother could use magic, and Kat had mentioned that there was magic that could bind a kitsune to serve the caster, and as much as Angela loved her, she didn't trust Demona not to try and use Kat towards her own ends.

So, with nothing really to do, Angela made her way to the gym. It was Thursday night after-all, and the red-head was usually in in the gym Thursday nights, as well as Tuesdays, working on maintaining her level of fitness.

So it was no surprise for the lavender gargess to find Fox working the large bag, wearing a yellow sport's bra and yoga pants.

Angela just stood there for a few moments, watching as Fox finished her routine. When she was done, Fox smiled and turned to Angela, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be out on patrol?"

"Father grounded me," Angela explained sourly. "I'm not allowed to leave the castle for two nights."

Fox frowned. "Why?"

Sighing, Angela began to explain, "Officially, because of my continued lateness returning to the castle, unofficially, I think it has something to do with the fight we had when I returned last night."

Fox smirked. "Ah yes, the triumphant return from your date, which lasted two nights. You weren't doing anything naughty were you?"

When Angela blushed, Fox's smirk widened. "You were, weren't you?"

"That is none of your business," Angela told Fox, albeit a bit weakly.

Chuckling, Fox gestured for Angela to follow her to the mats. "What do you say to a little sparring, I need to keep my skills up after-all?"

"I'd be happy to. There's nothing to do anyway, at least nothing of interest to me."

"Just remember to hold back," Fox told the gargess. "This is just a sparring match, and I would hate to explain to David a serious injury if you forget."

Angela sighed. "This would be so much easier if I was human, wouldn't i..."

Angela was cut off as she was surrounded, unexpectedly by ahand heldlight. Katrealizeet to explain the full abilities of their bond, and so Angela had discovered, quite by accident, that she could share Kat's magic, in this case shapeshifting. Not knowing how the bond worked, her temporary wish that she was human changed her into one.

So when the light faded, a very human Angela stood before Fox, a very naked human.

Angela looked much like Demona did in human form, with beautiful, regal features, only with a darker skin tone, and obviously a different hair and eye color, which were the same as her gargoyle form. Her breast were full, firm b-cups, and her muscular figure was definitely an hour-glass.

Both humans were silent for a moment, until Angela realized her state of undress. Blushing, she quickly covered her breast and sex with her hands. "Uhh...? What just happened?" the gargess asked.

"I was hoping you'd tell me," Fox said. Turning away to give Angela a modicum of privacy, she continued. "I won't look if you don't want me to, but we are both women. You don't have anything I haven't seen before. But, I believe you need some clothes, in case Owen or David come in here. Just a moment." Fox quickly ran out of the gym, and into the attached shower/locker room. She returned with her shower robe, and quickly handed it to Angela.

The gargess turned human quickly pulled the garment on, and the two women faced each other.

"If you give me a moment, I'll see if Puck is giving Alex a magic lesson," Fox assured the other woman. She turned to leave the gym, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait a minute," Angela said carefully. "Let me call someone first."

Walking over to the phone in the gym, Angela picked up the handheld, only to relize that, as she had never needed it before, she didn't know Kat's number. Turning to Fox she asked, "Do you have a phone book?"

0000000000

Kat sighed as she heard her shop phone ring. She contemplated letting it go to the machine, since it was technically after hours, but decided since she was there, she'd pick it up.

Setting down the marker she was using to mark the sheet-metal she was working on, she stood and made her way over to the phone.

"Nine-Tail Customs," she answered.

"_Kat?"_ the voice, which she instantly identified as Angela's, asked on the other end.

Kat smiled. "Angela? What do I owe the pleasure? You've never called me before."

"_Um, something happened. I'm...well I ….Kat, does the bond alter me in anyway?"_

Kat frowned. "Not really, I mean there are a few effects, that I was planning on explaining to you when we saw each other next. But they don't really alter you in anyway, unless you want them to. Why? What happened?"

"_I'm human_."

The kitsune sighed in relief. It seemed that Angela had just unintentionally shared in her magic. That was no big deal, the fact that Angela had accessed shape-shifting was odd, in fact Kat hadn't even thought about that, as she didn't know of any kitsune's whose bonded weren't human, but then that was probably why Angela had access to that particular aspect. "Is that all? It's nothing to worry about. I can come and explain it all to you know, if you tell me where you are."

"_Um, that depends on how you feel about someone knowing what you are. Currently Fox Xanatos is here with me, we were about to spar when the change happened. Were in the castle gym."_

Kat tensed up. Fox was an outsider, and Kat was very hesitant about informing people what she was. But Fox was apparently Angela's friend. "Do you trust her to keep my secret?" she asked.

There was no hesitation when Angela answered. "_Yes._"

"I'll be there in a moment," Kat said, before hanging up the phone. Quickly, she made her way to the roof. Sighing, Kat turned into her kitsune form. She was taking a very big risk, but if Angela trusted Fox, Kat would give her a chance. She just hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

With a thought, Kat turned invisible, before flying up into the sky as fast as she could.

0000000000

Angela and Fox waited patiently for Kat to show up. And they waited in silence.

At least it was silent until Fox let out a gasp of surprise, as a white nine-tailed fox appeared in front of her. "Hello," the fox greeted, "you must be Fox."

The red-head smiled, and replied, "Yes." she looked between Angela and the fox, "Though it appears that while I am Fox, you are a fox."

"Kitsune actually. I am Kat," the kitsune replied before turning to Angela. "Forgive me for not returning to human form. You may trust Fox, but I don't, not yet. At least like this, she won't recognize the human me."

Angela smiled. "I understand. But can you explain to me why I'm human right now, and why I'm naked. When you became a gargoyle you were clothed?"

"But I'm not now," Kat explained. "The transformation...stores the clothes you were wearing with that form. I had to make that tunic and put it on as a gargoyle, and change back to human wearing it in order for it to appear with me. If I were to change naked, then next time I took that form I would be naked."

"I think I understand that part," Angela assured her mate. "But could you explain the bond?"

"Of course." Kat paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "When bonded, a kitsune's bonded can share some of the kitsune's magic. Normally, this is mainly limited to immortality and a cease in aging as long as live, with the option of slightly greater strength, speed, and reflexes. Of course normally, we are bonded to humans. The main reason we shape-shift, is to blend in, and I suspect, though this is pure conjecture, that because you can't pass for human as I can, you have the option of shape-shifting. Though as it is most likely limited to a degree, as all our abilities are to human bonded. I doubt you could shape-shift into anything other than human."

"When you say option, what exactly do you mean?" Fox asked.

"My father never wanted to use greater strength, speed, or reflexes, so he never had access to those abilities," Kat explained. "In order to access the abilities, you have to want them, truly want them. Needing them, or wanting them just for a moment won't work. I can't really explain it any more than that, but I doubt Angela will have greater strength or speed, as a gargoyle she already has greater than human qualities of those. As for reflexes, if you," she looked at her mate, "aren't satisfied with your reaction time, they might be faster. But I couldn't say for sure."

"Okay, but I can change back to being a gargoyle?" Angela asked, a little worried.

Kat nodded. "Yes, now that you have access to the ability. At first you're going to concentrate on the change, with practice you'll be able to change at a moment's notice, with just a thought. One word of warning though, if you are human during the day, and change to a gargoyle, you will become stone almost instantaneously."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "You know from experience?"

The kitsune's head turned slightly to the side. "When I first managed the change, it was around one in the afternoon. Luckily, I was in my apartment."

"Go back for a minute," Fox said. "What about the non-optional changes, you said Angela would be immortal?"

"That is because kitsune are immortal. It would be painful if our mates died while we continued to live on. But if I died, Angela's life would pick up at the age she is now at bonding. She would then continue to age and be able to die. However," Kat turned back to her bonded, "You can still be wounded and feel pain. As a gargoyle you don't have the same worries as me, but you will also heal faster. In your human form, you need to be aware of this fact. Because, let's say you are shot, you would be up and about in an hour, and the wound would have completely disappeared within two. So I need to teach you to control that healing in case someone witnesses it." She thought for a moment, "Actually, I think it would be best if my dad did that, as he has actual experience in using that particular ability."

Kat smirked, showing her razor sharp teeth. "But I think before we do that, we have another problem to solve first, besides changing you back into a gargoyle."

"I agree," Fox said. She looked over at Kat, and the woman and kitsune exchanged a glance.

"What now?" Angela asked, slightly worried.

"Isn't it obvious?" Fox asked.

When Angela shook her head, Kat spoke again.

"We need to create a human identity for you."

Angela was slightly worried from the smirks both Kat and Fox were sporting.

0000000000

**Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Candace Walters, Dominique Destine's personal secretary, looked up from her desk as she heard the elevator doors ding.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the woman stepping out of the elevator. Though she had darker skin, brown, almost black, hair, and brown eyes, the woman dressed in black leather pants, and wearing a black leather jacket over a purple shirt, bore an uncanny resemblance to her employer, Dominique Destine.

"Can I help you?" Candace asked, as the woman took several steps towards her.

"Yes," the woman said with a smile. "I'm here to see Ms. Destine."

"Do you have an appointment?" Candace asked. The secretary should know if there was one, but she was only human and could have forgotten to make a note.

The woman shook her head. "No."

"Then I'm afraid that I can't let you in to see her," Candace informed the woman.

The woman raised an eyebrow and asked. "Could you give her a message then? If she doesn't want to see me after that, I'll leave and set up an appointment"

Candace was silent for a moment. That certainly wouldn't hurt. "What's the message?"

The woman smiled and said, "Puck and Angela."

Confused by the short message, Candace pressed the intercom button on her desk. "Ms. Destine," she called.

A moment later her boss's voice replied, "_What is it Candace?"_

"There's a woman here to see you."

"_Does she have an appointment?"_

"No, but she said to tell you 'Puck and Angela.'"

There was no response back, and Candace was about to press the intercom again, when the door to Ms. Destine's office flew open and her boss stood in the doorway, looking t the other woman with a shocked expression on her face. "Angela?" Ms. Destine asked softly, softer than Candace had ever heard the woman speak.

"In the flesh," the now named Angela spoke with a smile on her face.

Ms. Destine then shocked Candace with a real smile. This was a shock, because while the secretary had seen her employer angry and even smirk in triumph, she couldn't remember a time when the woman actually smiled. The redhead looked over to her, then turned to Angela. "Come into my office," she instructed, before turning back to her. "Candace, clear my afternoon."

"Of course Ms. Destine," Candace assured her employer, before the two women disappeared into the office.

Just who was this woman to cause such a reaction in her boss?

000000000000

The first words out of Demona's mouth when she closed the door behind her was, "What did Puck do this for?"

Angela turned and smiled at her mother. "He didn't actually do it," she explained. "I got this gift from another source, but I couldn't think of anything else to say that would get you to see me, without informing your secretary of our relationship." She smirked. "After all, with your apparent age, you certainly don't look old enough to be my mother."

Demona smiled. "True. So what are you doing here anyway?" she asked as she sat down at her desk. "And what does your father think about your new ability?" she added, gesturing for Angela to sit down across from her.

The younger woman grimaced as she sat down across from her mother. "Father doesn't exactly...know. And I'd like to keep it that way," she added. "We haven't exactly been getting along well lately."

Demona frowned. "What's wrong?"

Angela shook her head. "I don't really want to discuss it Mother. As for way I'm here," she smiled, "I have a...proposition for you."

The older woman's eyebrow arced in curiosity. "Really, and what would that be?"

"As I've explained, Father knows nothing about this," she gestured to herself, indicating her human form. "Which gives me a way to spend time with you, which we both know you would like. So I propose this, I am willing to spend time with you, in both forms, provided you cease all attempts to wipe out humanity and stop attacking Father, the Clan, the Xanatos, and Elisa. But if you break either of these agreements, I will break off contact and will not try reconciling for a while, if ever."

Demona's eyes narrowed and she was silent for a moment. "I'll agree, with two conditions of my own," she said.

"What?" Angela asked nervously.

Demona smirked. "I get to spend time with you in both forms, and you become my personal assistant."

Angela's eyes widened. "I can agree to the first, as that was my idea. But I don't know that I could be your personal assistant. It's not that I'm not willing, but I don't know that I could do the job," she admitted.

"It's not that hard. Basically, you would be in charge of keeping me appraised of my schedule and making appointments here at work, taking notes during meetings, running errands, and giving me your opinion and recommendations on various topics when I ask for it," Demona explained.

"I suppose I could do that," Angela said with a faint smile.

"Good. Now," Demona looked at her daughter's choice of clothing, "we need to get you some work appropriate clothing. And I need to know what name you're working under?"

0000000000

"So how did it go?" Kat asked, as Angela approached the pick-up parked on the curb

The gargoyle-turned human smiled as she climbed into the cab. "Good. Though I have to be back here at one, Mother's decided to hire me. Which means that she's taking me shopping for more work-appropriate dress."

Kat chuckled. "Doesn't like my look huh?"

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Yes well, as much as I enjoy your look, it's not exactly appropriate for the business world. Now lets get going, I want to enjoy lunch with my mate before Mother drags me shopping."

"Your wish is my command," Kat said as she pulled into traffic.

0000000000

"Candace," Demona said from her office door.

Her secretary looked up from her work. "Yes Ms. Destine?"

Demona handed the woman Angela's application, "Run this down to HR, and tell them that I've already hired Ms. Ann Nolava as my personal assistant. She's starting nest week and I want everything prepared by then."

"Yes Ms. Destine."

0000000000

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums, especially my Nightstone Challenge. I'd love it if someone could take that up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Kat looked around as she walked through the scrapyard.

The Kitsune had arrived after dropping her mate off to go shopping with her mother. Why she was in a scrapyard was simple, she was looking for a car. This was something she had done several times before, find an old car that needed work (or even just the body of a car) and restore/modify it for resale.

Only she wasn't looking for something to sell.

Since Angela could change into a human, Kat believed that the gargoyle needed to learn to drive. And while she was already working on a bike for her, Kat figured that Angela needed a car as well. And while she had found a few cars already that she was considering, she didn't feel any of them suited Angela.

But as she rounded a corner, Kat found what she was looking for.

Moving to examine the old car, Kat was pleasantly surprised to find that most of the actual damage was cosmetic. The biggest problem would be the numerous missing parts. The car had no engine, no transmission, and the interior had been completely stripped bare. There were also no windows and a few other problems. It would certainly be a challenge to restore, and if she didn't have the three-hundred year old nest egg she had inherited from her mother, she doubted she would even contemplate taking on a job like this without a guaranteed paycheck, especially as she was sure there was more damage then she could actually see without stripping the car down to it's frame and rebuilding it. Jobs like this never went off without a hitch.

But she was sure that Angela would love it when she was done. And that would make any time and money she spent on the car worth it.

Smiling, Kat turned to make her way to the office. She had to buy and arrange for delivery.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

"So who was that woman that picked you up and dropped you off?" Dominique, Angela was still trying to get use to referring to her mother by her alter ego, asked.

Angela froze as she was looking through the suit jackets. "Uh...A friend," She replied hesitantly. "I didn't know you saw her?"

Her mother chuckled. "I have security cameras on the outside of the building," she explained. "And I was curious as to how you had arrived."

"Oh."

Silence hung between the two women, until Dominique placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Have I said something wrong?" she asked, slightly worried.

Angela shook her head. "No but..." the gargess in human form hesitated a moment before answering, "I know how you feel about humans and she is...well it's complicated...umm."

"She's more than a friend, isn't she?"

Angela nodded. Turning to look at her mother, she was nervous, not knowing how her mother would react to her answer. While she was sure about what her father's response would be, she didn't know her mothers response. "She's my mate," she said softly, looking down, afraid to meet her mother's furious gaze.

Dominique sighed, but lifted Angela's head by the chin. The younger woman was surprised by the acceptance and love in her mother's gaze. "I can't say I approve, but it has nothing to do with the fact you love another female. But I do love you my daughter, and I want you to be happy. If being with another woman, even if she is human, makes you happy, who am I to interfere?" she said, a soft smile on her face.

Angela smiled, and pulled her mother into a tight hug as tears of joy and relief began to fall from her eyes. "Thank you mother," she whispered. Stepping back she said, "I've been so afraid about others reactions," she admitted. "So far, the only one that knows is Fox. Father's been, rather vocal, about his distaste for same-sex couples the few times it's been brought up."

Dominique sighed. "That doesn't surprise me," she said. "For all of his claims to accept humans, your father is...remarkably conservative in his beliefs."

Angela's lips twitched up into a smile, "It was hard to say that without actually insulting him, wasn't it?"

The red-head snorted. "You have no idea." She began to look through jackets with her daughter. "So, tell me about this woman that you claim as a mate."

"I won't tell you everything, but I actually think you'd like her..."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

"I told mother about you," Angela said as she climbed into the '46 Ford. "She wants to meet you."

"I hope you didn't tell her everything," Kat said with a teasing voice, to make sure Angela knew she was just teasing. The Kitsune had full confidence that her bonded wouldn't put her in any danger, or reveal any of her secrets without her consent.

"Of course not," Angela said with a grin. Her face became a little more serious. "I may love my mother, but, though I wish otherwise, I don't trust her, not fully anyways. I can't be sure that she wouldn't try and use you for her own gains. Maybe, one-day, we can trust her with the secret, but not now."

"I understand completely," Kat assured her. "I know that Dad never told his parents what mother and I are. Of course that could be because Grandmother is a...well, she never approved of dad marrying a 'pagan whore nip." She grimaced as she said the words. "Needless to say, Dad and I aren't exactly on the best terms with her. She's not exactly fond of me either. In fact, last time I saw her, she bemoaned the fact that I dressed like a man, cut my hair like a man, and did a man's job. She told me flat out that I would never amount to anything, or find a decent husband, if I insisted on acting and looking like a man instead of a proper lady."

Angela gasped and looked at her mate. "She sounds horrible."

Kat snorted. "She is. The only reason I deal with her anymore is Dad. Grandpa was great, when he was alive, but he passed away when I was thirteen. And without him to reign Grandmother in," she shrugged. "I guess he was the only one that could do it. I think the only reason Dad puts up with it is because, like it or not, she is his mother. How he does it is a mystery to me to this day."

"Suddenly, I don't think my mother's all that bad," Angela said with a grin. "She may not approve of everything, but at least she's polite enough to not be insulting, at least not when she's calm. Get her angry and it's a whole other story." She grimaced, "Though I still don't know about Father."

Kat reached over and put her hand over Angela's. "Hopefully, he'll come around," she tried to assure her bonded. She grinned, "But until then, at least your mother approves."

Angela smiled. "I suppose." She looked out the window and frowned. "We're not going to the shop?" she said surprised.

The other woman grinned, "No. We're going to a race-track. The owner's a friend, and he agreed to let us have some time on it."

"Why?" The darker-haired woman asked, a slight note of worry creeping into her voice.

Angela's grin was down-right smug when she answered, "I'm going to teach you to drive."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Fox Xanatos frowned as she leaned back in her chair.

Anti-gargoyle sentiment was picking up, despite the Quarrymen's questionable tactics. She felt the root of the problem was that, while the Quarrymen had a lot of money to throw around on propaganda, their opposition, the People for Interspecies Tolerance, or P.I.T., had very little money to fight against the propaganda

Perhaps it was time for Xanatos' Enterprises to make a stand.

And while Fox could simply donate a bunch of money to P.I.T., she liked big statements. And now mater how big it was, a donation wasn't a statement, or at least not as big of one she'd like.

And Fox had an idea. The hard part was that, even if she presented her loophole to Owen for Puck to have a chance to use magic, she needed more four more women to help her. She was sure Angela would help, so that was one done. But she wasn't sure she could talk Elisa into helping, and even less sure about Demona, though Angela might be able to convince her.

But that still left one more woman that she needed. And what was more important, it needed to be someone she could trust. The only other woman she could think of was Kat, but there were two problems. One was that she had no idea what Kat looked like, and Kat didn't trust her.

Sighing, Fox said, "I'll just pitch the idea to Angela when she get's back," she said to herself. She'd need the female gargoyles help anyway.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Thomas Hobart smiled.

It had taken the Quarryman several weeks to discover the identity of the woman that stopped him and his fellow Quarrymen from killing that purple demon.

Now that he knew who she was, he'd make sure she paid for interfering in Quarrymen business. Just like he promised.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

**Hope you Like, Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums. I know it's short, but I hope you enjoy it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: THIS CHPTER CONTAINS INNUENDO**

**Chapter 11**

"So how was your day with mommy dearest?" Fox asked as Angela stepped out of the elevator.

The gargoyle-turned-human grinned. "Surprisingly good," she said. "She's agreed not to attack humanity or the clan anymore."

The red-haired breathed a sigh of relief. One of her biggest worries now that the clan had moved back into the castle was that one of their enemies would attack and Alex would get caught in the crossfire. And while it was still a danger, her and David had their own enemies, and Fox truly believed that, even with the increased risk of the gargoyles, her son was safer with their presence. "That's great, though," Fox raised an eyebrow, "I don't remember you wearing a business suit when you left this morning?"

"Yeah, Mother bought it for me," Angela explained. "One of her conditions to our agreement was that I work as her personal assistant."

Fox snorted. "Oh, this is too good," she said with a grin. "Not even human a day, and already you're being pulled into a job." She chuckled a bit more before saying, "But congratulations. I'm sure being so close to Demona means a lot to you, especially after what's happened recently between you and the rest of the clan."

Angela frowned. "Tell me about it. I mean, she found out about Kat and I, and actually told me that as long as I was happy, she approved."

The look of surprise on Fox's face stopped Angela.

"You told her about Kat?"

The gargess shrugged. "Not really. Mother, well you know how she is. She basically weaseled it out of me."

Fox chuckled. "I'm sorry to say that that's a talent all mother's seem to have," she frowned herself. "Including mine." Shaking her head, she looked back at Angela and smiled. "Anyway, come to my office. There's something I'd like to discuss with you before you return to your perch."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Awakening from stone sleep, Goliath watched as the trio left for patrol.

He sighed and turned to his daughter, who he could tell was still upset over her grounding. Angela actively avoided looking at him. With a sigh, he said, "Angela, tomorrow night, you will patrol with me. We will discuss your behavior lately then."

"Fine," she replied, in a cutting tone that reminded Goliath of Demona.

"You are still grounded tonight," he informed her, before turning and jumping off of the castle.

Perhaps Elisa would have some advice for him.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

After watching her father leave, Angela discreetly changed into her human form and made her way down to the street. Once there, she hailed a cab, whom she then instructed to take her to Kat's shop.

Angela was unsurprised to see the light's in the shop on.

Walking in, the first thing she noticed was the music playing. Walking towards the back, she found Kat pulling the side-panels off of an old car. "What's this?"

Kat stopped what she was doing and looked up at Angela with a grin. "I didn't think you'd be coming back tonight, still being grounded and all?"

Angela grinned and shrugged, "I had to take the human way, but since I won't be able to stop in tomorrow night, I figured I'd come over tonight." She looked back at the car. Ever since befriending Kat, Angela had been trying to learn as much as she could about cars and motorcycles, if for no other reason then to understand what Kat talked about half of the time.

She still didn't understand her mate most of the time when the kitsune spoke shop.

"You still haven't answered my question," Angela pointed out. Gesturing to the car, she asked, "What is this?"

Kat chuckled. "This is a 1964 Plymouth Barracuda," she said happily. "The first muscle car. Or at least it will be one, albeit modified, when I'm done. As of right now, it's just the shell of a Barracuda."

Angela smiled at her mate's enthusiasm and passion. "So is it yours, or a customers?"

Kat's lip twitched up into a smirk. "It's a custom job." She stood up and wiped her hands on a rag. "So, any plans in particular, or just...relaxation?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I don't know," Angela admitted. "Did you have anything in mind?"

With a grin, the other woman stepped towards Angela, a seductive sway in her hips. "Well, I did stop and pick up a new toy for us," she informed her mate. "That is, if you'd like to try it?"

"What?" The gargess in disguise asked. On one of her previous visits, Kat had introduced Angela to what she referred to as 'toys'. The visit had been down-right pleasurable for the gargess, and she was certainly willing to try more.

"A double pleasure strap-on."

Angela frowned for a moment. "What's a strap-on?"

The grin that spread across Kat's face was...intriguing. "Well, since I'm greasy and dirty from work, how about we go take a shower, get all cleaned up?" she asked. "I'm sure I can explain just what a strap-on is while we...wash."

Angela grinned and leaned in to pull Kat into a slow, deep kiss. Pulling back she said, "I think I'd like that."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

"I just don't know what to do," Goliath admitted to Elisa. "I have no reason to restrict her movement beyond a night or two. But she is frequently absent, sometimes not arriving back before dawn. It worries me."

Elisa sighed and placed her hand over Goliath's. "I don't know what to tell you. But I'm sure restricting her movement's won't help," she told him. She was silent for a moment as she thought. "Perhaps I should talk to her," she suggested. "I mean, no offense, but if something's troubling her, she might not go to you."

"Why not?" Goliath asked, somewhat surprised.

Elisa shook her head with a grin. Sometimes the large guy was too naive. "You're her father, Goliath, but you're also her clan leader. Perhaps it's something that, either as her father or clan leader, she doesn't feel comfortable talking to you about."

"That makes no sense," he said after a moment. "Clan is supposed to come to their leader for help or advice. And as her father, she must know that I wish only for her well-being?"

Elisa chuckled. "It makes perfect sense to me big guy. There are certainly things I have never, and hope never to, talk about with my father."

"Like what?"

Elisa's lips quirked. "Feminine issues." she held up her hand as he opened his mouth. "And before you ask, if you want to know anymore, you need to find out yourself."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

"That was amazing," Angela said from her spot on the bed beside Kat.

The kitsune grinned as she leaned over to kiss her mate. "I take it that means you approve," she said as she pulled back.

"Mmm,..most definitely," Angela said, leaning in to kiss her mate, as she reached down to under the straps around Kat's legs. "In fact...," she undid one strap, "...I think it's your turn."

The gargess could feel the quiver that ran down Kat's body as she undid the last strap.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

It was a couple of hours before dawn, and Angela, reluctantly, slipped out from Kat's grasp.

Her mate moaned, and cuddled up to her pillow, but didn't wake.

Angela smiled, and gently brushed a strand of Kat's hair out of her face before leaning down to kiss her mate's forehead.

"Angela...," Kat moaned happily, still asleep.

The gargess smiled, she could get used to waking up like this. Sighing sadly, she turned and walked to the closet, were Kat had put some of her recent clothing purchases.

She had to get back to the castle before dawn, and she hated that she had to.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

"So what did she say?" Fox asked, approaching Angela as she made her way to her perch on the castle wall.

Angela grinned sheepishly as she turned toward the woman. "I forgot to ask," she admitted.

Fox grinned and raised an eyebrow. "You were in bed all night, weren't you?"

No," Angela said with a blush. We spent some time in the shower too," she admitted quietly.

Fox chuckled. "Good for you. Though, next time you see her, try and remember to ask her about my little project. Preferably before you're too distracted by her body to continue."

"FOX!" Angela protested, her blush intensifying.

The red-head walked away, chuckling as she went.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

**Hope You Enjoyed. I don't know when I'll update again, as I was working on another story when I put my Season 1 of _Gargoyles_ in and was inspired to work on this. I know it's mostly filler, and not a lot actually happened, but I'd appreciate a review anyway.**

**As always, Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Especially my Nightstone Challenge. I've yet to get any takers for it)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Angela!"

The gargess sighed, but turned to face Elisa. She wasn't upset with the other woman, but she had been hoping to get patrol over and done with.

She still had to talk to Kat about Fox's idea.

"Yes Elisa?"

The detective smiled a little sheepishly as she approached. "I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Namely what's troubling you?"

"Troubling me?" Angela asked, surprised. Then realization crossed her mind and her eyes narrowed. "Father put you up to this, didn't he?"

Elisa shook her head. "No, I offered." She gave the gargess a concerned look. "He's worried about you. From what I hear, you've been coming back to the castle late, if you come back at all. He just doesn't want to see you hurt."

Angela sighed. "I know, but I can't tell him."

"Why not?"

Angela's eyes hardened, "Because he's made his feelings on the matter abundantly clear on the few times I've broached the topic." She turned back to the wall, overlooking the city.

"What matter?" Elisa asked, placing her hand on the gargess' shoulder.

Angela didn't answer immediately. But after a few moments she said, "I can't tell you. It's not that I don't trust you Elisa, but you and father are very close. I'm afraid you might slip and tell him in a moment when you speak before thinking."

Elisa sighed, but understood Angela's reasoning. Both her and Goliath were stubborn and passionate. When they disagreed, they often got into some rather heated arguments. It wasn't a stretch to believe that, in a moment of anger, she could let something slip to the large gargoyle. "All right, but you know I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

"I know," Angela admitted, before jumping off into the night.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

"She's justified in not telling Goliath."

Elisa turned from where Angela had just jumped off of the wall to face Fox. Her eyes narrowed, as she still didn't completely trust the former mercenary. "You know why she's behaving the way she is?"

Fox nodded. "She needed advice," the red-head admitted. "She couldn't go to her mother, or you, for just the reasons she explained, so I lent her my ear."

"And I'm supposed to believe you gave her good advice?" Elisa asked, crossing her arms and glaring at the other woman.

The female Xanatos' lips twitched up into a smirk. "Believe it or not detective, but I have been doing my best to help her, and the clan. Which reminds me, if you would come to my office before you leave, there are some things we need to talk about."

Without another word, Fox turned and walked away.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Demona double-checked the information she had, before looking at the building across the street.

Ever protective of her daughter, the red-headed gargess had run the plate of the pickup that picked her daughter up. So know she had a name and location of her daughter's alleged mate, one Kathleen MacAuley, owner of Nine-tail Customs. And though she knew Angela would be upset if she hurt the human woman, Demona would do far worse if she discovered this was some ploy on the human's part.

She hoped that she wouldn't have to, if only for her daughter, but she would if she had to.

The gargess simply observed the place so far, but when the rooftop door opened, Demona caught her first actual glimpse of the woman her daughter claimed as a mate. Watching the woman light a cigarillo, Demona figured that it was a perfect chance to question the human and perhaps catch her off guard.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Kat jumped as the gargoyle landed in front of her, and gulped slightly as she realized that this was Angela's mother, based on her resemblance to Angela and the descriptions she'd gotten from her bonded.

"Uh... Hi," she greeted slightly nervous.

"Relax," the gargess said, albeit in a cold reserved voice. "If I wanted to hurt you, I'd have shot you in the head while you were lighting that bit of tobacco in your mouth."

"For some reason, that doesn't reassure me," Kat said. "Am I right in assuming you're Demona?"

The gargess nodded. "Yes, and that statement wasn't meant to reassure you Ms. MacAuley. I'm here to make sure that you're a good mate for my daughter."

"How...?"

"I ran the plates on your truck," Demona explained. "I'm sure Angela told you how I saw her climb in it from the security cameras."

"Yeah." Kat snubbed out her cigarillo. "Would you like to come in, it'll be more comfortable?"

"Why not."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

"No," Elisa said, after Fox had explained her plan. "I want nothing to do with it."

"Why not Detective," Fox asked with a grin. "I'm doing it, Angela's doing it."

"It's unprofessional," Elisa explained. "I'm a cop!"

"So? Where does it say that you can't do a little something, perfectly legal, on the side. You'll be handsomely reimbursed for your time, and I may even get your car restored," Fox countered.

Elisa was trying to think of another reason that didn't make her sound like a coward. "Even if I agreed, you still need two more people. Where are you going to get two more women that can be trusted?"

Fox grinned. "I am already working on it. Though I'm willing to sweeten the deal even more if you agree."

"What could you possibly offer me?" Elisa asked.

The grin that spread across Fox's face was absolutely feral. "It's not what I can offer you, it's what Puck can that you should be interested in."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Demona entered the apartment, scanning for anything to indicate a possible trap, but her eyes stopped on a picture of an Asian woman. Walking towards it, she picked it up and asked, "Who is this?"

Kathleen walked forward to look at the picture. "That's my mother," she said, after seeing the picture.

Demona looked at the woman in a new light. "You're a kitsune," it wasn't a question.

Shock spread over the woman's face. "How did you?"

"Mariko was a friend," Demona admitted. "I met her about a century and a half ago in Japan." She looked over at Kathleen. "She saved my life, attacking Macbeth and carrying him away so that I didn't feel his pain." She snorted. "I understand she dropped him in the sea of Japan."

"Macbeth?" the kitsune asked. "You mean The Macbeth?"

Demona nodded. "Angela hasn't told you much about my past, has she?"

"Only what she was involved in," Kathleen said, before looking at the picture with slight longing. "You were friends with my mother?"

"She was one of the few friends I made over the years. I take it she never talked about me?"

"I don't know," the mechanic replied. "She died when I was quite young. Could you...could you tell me about her? I only know what she was like when she was with Dad."

"Angela's your bonded, isn't she?"

Kathleen nodded.

Demona grinned. "In that case, I would be honored to tell you about my time with Mariko."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

After returning from patrol with the Trio, Angela disappeared to a room provided by Fox. Once she locked the door behind her, the lavender gargess turned into a human and crawled into the bed for some much needed sleep.

Her first day at Nightstone would be tomorrow.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

"Did you find out anything?" Goliath asked, hoping he could get answers about his daughters behavior before the rapidly rising sun broke the horizon.

Elisa shook her head. "No, only that she's confided in Fox, but both refused to tell me anything."

"She trusts Fox but she won't trust me!" Goliath said, a little angrily, though his eyes didn't glow.

"Goliath," Elisa said, trying to calm him down. "I did get one thing."

"What?"

"She said that you made your opinion very clear the few times she's broached the subject," Elisa said. "has there been anything you've expressed strong feelings over?"

Nothing, just...," Goliath's eyes widened and he roared, eyes white, as the sun broke the horizon, freezing him mid-roar.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Thomas Hobart pulled back the well oiled slide of his MAC-10.

Smiling at it's smooth action, he set it aside before he began loading the thirty-two round 9mm clip.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review and Checkout the Challenges in My Forums and the stories I have up for adoption, posted under the title _Please Adopt Me!_**

**Next Chapter, well, needless to say it'll be interesting and a lot will happen.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Morning," Dominique said as her daughter entered the office. She looked up at the clock, which showed that it was an hour before most of the staff would be in. The only reason she herself was so early was because of how late she stayed talking to Kat, she hadn't had time to glide back home. "I admit, I wasn't expecting you so early."

Angela smiled at her mother. "Yes, well I wasn't sure when you'd be in, and I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Dominique asked, crooking an eyebrow.

Angela grinned. "Fox has an idea..."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Connor walked into his daughter's shop with a smile. He had been looking forward to this morning all week, as he and Kathy had planned on going out for breakfast.

The veteran police officer wasn't surprised to find his daughter working on an engine, though he was surprised by the lack of music or her lack of greeting him.

"Kathy," he called, drawing her attention.

Kathy smiled as she looked at him. "Morning Dad." She stood up, wiping grease off her hands. She looked down at herself, a bit sheepishly, before looking at the clock. "Do you mind waiting a few minutes?" she asked. "I lost track of time and," she grinned and held out her hands so he could see her grime covered clothes and skin, "as I'm sure you can see, I need a shower."

Connor chuckled. "No hurry," he told her. "I took the day off."

Walking over, Kathy gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she said, before moving to the steps that would lead up to her apartment.

Connor smiled, happy that his daughter seemed to be doing well. Sitting down on a stool by her workbench, he pulled an old battered book out of his pocket. It was a western by Louis L'Amour called _Flint, _one of his favorites. Turning to his bookmarked page, he began to read as he waited for his daughter.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Thomas Hobart stood beside a green Chevy Impala, band looked both ways down the sidewalk and road to ensure he was alone. Confident that no one would see him, he slipped a slim jim out of his coat and slid it into the door.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

"Puck will alter his spell on me so that I can become human at will?" Demona asked for clarification.

Angela nodded. "Yes."

The red haired woman leaned back in her seat, and grinned. "In that case, how can I possibly refuse." Her face became serious, "However, I believe it's time we started work, Ms. Nolava."

Angela straitened. "Of course, Ms. Destine."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Thomas Hobart made sure his ski mask was firmly in place, before he rolled down the window of his stolen car. Looking over at the shop across the street, he smirked as he stuck his MAC-10 out the window.

This would show the bitch.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Kat was in the process of dressing when she hear the gunshots and squealing tires.

Heedless to the fact she had yet to put on a shirt, Kat ran downstairs, to find her shop shot to hell...

..and her father laying in a pool of his own blood.

"DADDY!" she screamed as she ran towards him.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Elisa sighed as she waited for the light to turn. After tonight, she just wanted to get to the station, finish her end-of-shift reports and go home.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem as though that would be happening as her radio came to life.

The call of officer down had her flicking on her lights, even as she made a frantic u-turn.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Captain Chavez watched with concern as Kathleen MacAuley watched the ambulance that held her father disappear around the corner with empty eyes.

Her hands were still covered with his blood from when she had tried to stem the blood flow herself. Already, officers had the area around the shop taped off, and several of them gave her sympathetic glances.

Maria was worried about the younger woman. She knew her father and she were close, having known Connor since she started on the force. Hell, she remembered attending the mechanic's high school graduation.

She prayed that Connor survived, but she didn't hold out hope, with multiple GSW's, he'd be lucky to make it to the hospital.

As she looked around at the swarm of police that had converged on the small shop, she took in everyone's posture and looks. It was always hard when a fellow cop was shot, it was even harder when it was someone like Connor. The sergeant was a fixture at the precinct, often offering advice to younger officers, even those that were his superiors. Though he may come down hard when he was angry, he was basically the big brother, or even father, of the entire 29th precinct. She remembered seeing him comfort a young rookie that had been forced to shoot a teen that had pulled a gun on him.

This would be hard for everyone.

"Kathleen," she called softly.

The young woman turned to look at her, with a lost look in her eyes. "Captain Chavez," she replied, her voice soft and as lost as her eyes.

The captain sighed, and placed her arm around Kathleen's shoulder. "Come on, I'll have someone take you to get cleaned up and take you to the hospital."

Kathleen allowed herself to be escorted away, and Maria called out, "Maza!"

The detective quickly approached. "Captain?" she asked, awaiting orders.

"You and Bluestone take Kathleen to get cleaned up," she said softly. "Afterward, take her to the hospital. If you can, get her statement."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

After taking Kathleen from Chavez, cleaning off the blood, and getting her a shirt to wear, Elisa asked, "Is there anyone you want to contact, anyone you want at the hospital with you?"

Kathleen was silent for a moment before she said, "My girlfriend. But today's her first day of work."

"I'm sure her boss will understand, where does she work?"

"Nightstone," she said softly. "She's Ms. Destine's personal assistant.

Elisa tensed, but handed Kathleen to over to Matt. "Detective Bluestone will take you to the hospital," she said. "I'll stop at Nightstone to get your girlfriend, and meet you there. What's her name?"

Kathleen opened her mouth, but hesitated a moment before answering, "Ann Nolava."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

**It's short, but then again, it's a very emotional chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. In case you don't know, GSW is short term for Gun-Shot wound.**

**Please Review and Checkout the Challenges in My Forums and the stories I have up for adoption, posted under the title _Please Adopt Me!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

In her office, Demona was going over proposed projects from her R and D Department. Angela was helping her, giving her opinions on the projects her mother asked them for. Several ideas she trashed without asking, for various reasons.

They had just finished going over a proposal for an electronics design that would put them into the already established market when the intercom beeped.

_"Ms. Destine, there is a Detective Maza here to see your assistant. She claims it's an emergency."_

Demona sighed, and looked at her daughter. "Does she know who you are?"

Angela shook her head. "Not to my knowledge."

"Can you…," she paused and restated her question. "Do you want to keep her from knowing?"

Her daughter nodded. "Don't worry mother, I will stay in character," she assured.

Demona nodded and pressed the intercom. "Send her in Candace."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elisa stepped through the door of the office. She shot a quick glare at Demona, but quickly schooled her features and turned to the other woman. Though she was startled by how similar to Demona's human form she was, Elisa didn't let it show. Besides, the woman had black hair, darker skin, and brown eyes. She'd say the woman was a human version of Angela, if she didn't know better. "Ms. Ann Nolava?"

"Yes," the woman responded.

"I'd like to talk to you for a moment…alone," she added, casting a glance at Demona.

Ann looked at Demona for a moment before speaking. "May I ask what this is about? I don't mean to be rude, but this is my first day here."

Elisa sighed, she'd rather not share this news in front of anyone, but it seemed she had no choice. "There was an incident at Nine-Tail Customs this morning," she said softly.

Her eyes widened as panic crossed her face. "Is Kat okay?" she asked.

The detective didn't fail to notice the worry on Demona's face as well when she answered. "She's fine, but her father has been rushed to Manhattan General. We don't know if he'll make it. I was asked to take you there, Kat needs someone with her."

Ms. Nolava looked over at Demona, who was standing from her desk.

"Go," Demona said. "I'll meet you at the hospital as soon as I can."

Elisa wanted to know why Demona would even be concerned about the Sergeant, his daughter, or Ms. Nolava, let alone say she'd meet Ann at the hospital, but now wasn't the time to ask questions.

Leading Ann to her car, Elisa couldn't help but think this day was turning out, not only to be long and stressful, but weird as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reaching the hospital, Angela didn't even wait for Elisa to exit the car, as she ran into the waiting room. She quickly spotted Kat sitting with Matt Bluestone and ran over.

Kat saw her approach, and quickly stood and embraced her in a tight hug. Angela could tell she had been crying, and as they embraced, she began crying once more. The gargess in disguise instantly began running her hand soothingly in her mate's hair. "I'm here Kat, I'm here."

"There was so much blood," Kat sobbed.

"Shh… Just relax," she tried to soothe. She wanted more than anything to assure Kat that everything would be all right, but she wouldn't lie to Kat. From what Elisa had explained on the way here, it was bad. "Come on, let's sit down."

Kat nodded absently, and Angela sat down, pulling her shaking mate down into her lap to hold her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was forty-five minutes later that Demona walked into the waiting room. Before she had left Nightstone, she'd had to clear her schedule, and a few other things.

It didn't take her long to notice her daughter and Kat. Angela was holding the other woman, and Demona couldn't help but be worried. Rather than the vibrant, passionate woman she had met last night, she saw a frightened, worn-out girl. From the corner of her eye, she also noticed Maza and her partner talking quietly in a corner.

Angela looked up as she approached, and held up her hand in a quiet gesture.

Demona nodded, as she noticed that Kat had fallen asleep. "What happened?" she asked in a whisper."

"Kat and her father were supposed to have breakfast this morning," Angela explained in a whisper. "From what I could get out of her, Kat was up in her apartment, and Connor was in the shop waiting for her when someone drove by and shot the place up. Connor was shot multiple times, we haven't heard anything yet."

"That's good," Demona assured her daughter. At her daughter's confused look, she explained. "As long as the doctors haven't come to talk, they're working on Connor, which means he's still alive. And while it would be nice to hear how he's doing, in this case, no news is good news."

Angela nodded her understanding.

"I'm going to go speak to Maza. Have you told her anything?"

Angela shook her head. "No."

Demona smiled sadly at her daughter. "I'll be right back."

Walking towards the detectives, Demona interrupted their discussion. "Detectives."

Both officers looked at her. "What do you want Demona?" Elisa asked, coldly.

The redhead's eyes narrowed. "I want to know if there are any leads about what happened to Connor MacAulley."

"Why do you even care?" Elisa asked.

"I care, because that girl over there," she pointed at Angela and Kat, "worrying about whether her father will live or not, saved my daughter from Quarrymen."

Maza's eyes widened, but it was Bluestone who asked, "What?"

Demona sighed. "A few months ago, Angela was caught by some Quarrymen, they were betting her to death with their hammers. Kat showed up and threatened them, and they left, but Angela was still injured. She took Angela to her home and watched her until she turned to stone and healed. I owe that woman more than I can ever repay for that."

"Angela never said anything about it," Elisa said.

"Because she was worried Goliath would restrict her to the tower," Demona explained, having discussed this with both Angela and Kat when she met them.

Elisa's eyes narrowed. "Angela's been spending time with you?"

"Yes," but it was not Demona who spoke. While they were talking, Angela had slipped away from Kat's sleeping form and approached her mother and the detectives. Her answer drew the group's attention.

"Ann…," Demona began.

Angela smiled, "No Mother," she said, shocking the two detectives. "They need to know."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Elisa was shocked, and surprised. But suddenly the resemblance to Demona made sense. Ann Nolava was Angela, hell her last name was Avalon spelled backwards.

"Angela?" she asked.

The woman nodded, but her smile faded, and her face became grim, and angry, and Elisa couldn't help but see Demona in her features. "Yes, but there's a reason you need to know that I can do this now."

"But how?" Matt asked.

"That's not important," Ann, or rather Angela, told him. "What is important is this. Kat is…important to me. She is my best friend, and is closer to me than any of the clan. If her father dies, if she has to go through the pain of burying her last remaining parent because of this, you better find whoever did this quickly."

"Angela…?" Elisa tried to speak, but Angela continued.

"Because if you don't, I will," the dark-haired woman finished. "And I'll be out for revenge, not justice." Without waiting for the detective's response, Angela turned to walk back to Kat, leaving her mother and the two detectives alone.

"It would be best not to tell Goliath about her new form," Demona began. "We have a deal, she spends time with me, and I don't attack the clan or try and destroy humanity."

Elisa turned to look at the redhead, who was looking at her with her cool, emerald eyes.

"And if Angela goes after anyone in response to this, I'll be right beside her," the gargess is disguise added, before walking away to talk to the receptionist.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Maria Chavez sat in her office, trying to decide what to do.

Maza had called her from the hospital with what was, so far, their only lead to who shot Sergeant MacAulley. And it made sense, in a way. She knew, in the first few weeks of existence, the Quarrymen had disrupted P.I.T. meetings, terrorizing those who opposed their anti-gargoyle agenda. And though they claimed otherwise, men in Quarrymen regalia still did on occasion.

The problem was that, with mask on, no one could ever be positively identified and the organization got off with mere warnings.

But if someone had actually stopped them from killing a gargoyle, she had no doubt the organization, or at least those involved in the act, would try retaliation.

She'd seen it before, and done for less.

And if Kat had been the target, Connor had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It didn't make the situation any better, but it did give her a pool of suspects, she just needed to narrow it down.

But how to do that?

Her phone rang once more, interrupting her thoughts. "Captain Chavez," she answered picking it up. "I'm sorry sir….Yes, but we've been busy. We just got the first major lead in what happened…Of course, I'll be sure and keep you posted….Kat's fine, she's at Manhattan General waiting for news on Sergeant MacAulley…..No sir, we haven't heard anything about his condition yet…..Thank you sir."

She hung up the phone and sighed. Now she had to make sure to keep the Commissioner updated, she'd forgotten he was one of the Sergeant's friends, and former partner/pupil.

This day just kept getting better.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Dr. Jay Sato was exhausted.

Thirteen hours of surgery had utterly exhausted him, but as he looked through the window to the operating room, he stood straighter and took a deep breath. Many of his colleagues had scoffed when he took those acting classes, as well as his medical classes, in college, but he found them to be incredibly valuable in situations like this.

The last thing anyone needed to see was how difficult saving someone's life was.

And so, stepping into the waiting room, he looked, while still grim and serious, not like he wanted nothing more than to sleep for a few hours.

"Ms. MacAulley," he called softly, approaching the woman the receptionist had pointed out to him as the man's daughter.

The young woman looked up, and was instantly on her feet, along with another young woman who had her arm around the other's shoulder. Two detectives, one who had been a former patient, also approached.

"How is he?" Ms. MacAulley asked softly. The doctor could hear both the hope and fear in her voice as she asked the question.

He smiled slightly. "We removed six rounds from your father and have him in Critical Care, but he's alive."

The woman closed her eyes and tears of happiness fell down her face as she collapsed back into a chair out of relief, and he felt awful for what he had to say next.

"He is still in critical condition however, the next forty-eight hours are crucial. If he can survive that long, his chances increase dramatically."

"What are his chances now?" the other woman asked.

Sato sighed. "I'm not going to lie, but Mr. MacAulley has lost a lot of blood and suffered a lot of damage. We're doing our best, but his chances are low right now. Frankly, he's lucky to have even made it the hospital."

The gut-wrenching sob from the man's daughter made the doctor feel like the worst scum alive.

The other woman tried to console her. "Come on. There's nothing more we can do here," she said. "Mother said we can stay with her, the hospital will call her place if there is any news."

Sato watched sadly as the woman allowed herself to be led from the waiting room. Turning back to the detectives, he told them, "I'll have the bullets we pulled from Mr. MacAulley sent to the crime lab as soon as I can."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Goliath roared as he threw the stone skin from his body. "ANGELA!" he called, looking around for his daughter.

He, and the rest of the clan, looked around in shock, wondering where she was. When she didn't appear after a few moments, Goliath ordered, "Look for her."

He needed to speak to her to find out if what he suspected was indeed true. It was one thing for his daughter to be late a few times, it was another if she had blatantly disobeyed his orders about staying away from Demona.

No matter that his former mate was her mother or not.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

**Please Review and Checkout the Challenges in My Forums and the stories I have up for adoption, posted under the title Please Adopt Me!**

**I hope you enjoyed. And who expected Goliath's reaction to be so far off base, the thought that his daughter is a lesbian hasn't even crossed his mind because it is so inconceivable to him that a gargoyle could fall for the same sex. And as for why Demona's not still at the hospital when Sato comes out, it's thirteen hours later, as Puck's original spell is still in effect for her, she had to leave because sunset has either come or is approaching (I haven't kept a strict timeline so I'm not entirely sure).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Angela stepped into her mother's kitchen, having left Kat asleep up in the guest room.

"How is she?" Demona, now in her gargoyle form, asked concerned. The older gargess was cooking a couple steaks. After the long day with little food, both her and her daughter, despite the magic influencing them both, had the appetites of gargoyles, and needed the protein.

Angela sighed, and sat down at the kitchen island. "Exhausted. Today was very emotional for her. If I didn't need to eat, I'd still be up there." She looked up at her mother, "I'll be surprised if she doesn't have at least one nightmare."

"Understandable," Demona acknowledged. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

Demona sighed. "Today's been an emotional day for you as well, not to mention your confrontation with Elisa," the redhead clarified. She reached out and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I care for you Angela, I just want to know how you're doing."

Angela looked down. "Not good," she admitted after a few minutes. "I love Kat, love being with her."

"But…"

"That seems to be the only time I'm happy anymore." She grinned and added, "And when I'm with you." The grin faded and she leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. "Lex has backed off, but Brooklyn and Broadway are still pressuring me to go out with them, to choose one of them as mates. And Father…" She gulped. "I've tried to tell him about Kat, I want to tell him. But…the few times I've brought up the subject of women being together…he gets this look of disapproval on his face and, though accepting of it in humans, he mentions that it's not the gargoyle way."

Angela looked back at her mother. And Demona could see the tears in her eyes. "I love Kat, but he's my father. I…"

"You want him to be proud of you," Demona finished, pulling her daughter into a hug.

Angela nodded.

Demona sighed, and pulled back. "I don't know what to tell you Angela. I'm sorry to say that, though I once loved your Father, I don't know him anymore. All I can tell you is that, above all else, I want you happy. Goliath, I'm sure feels the same way. But…but if he can't accept Kat, you'll still have me, and Kat. It's up to you, but…if you're feeling this much stress, perhaps you should tell him."

"I'll consider it," Angela acknowledged. "But not until after Kat's feeling better and we know more about her father. She doesn't need to go through this, and deal with my problems at the same time."

Demona nodded, agreeing with the decision. "I hate to say this then, but…after we eat, you should head back to the castle."

"But Kat…"

Her mother held up her hand, cutting her daughter off. "I'll watch her, but if you don't want your father getting too suspicious…"

"You're right," Angela sighed.

Demona grinned, "I usually am dear."

For the first time that night, Angela laughed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

As she landed back on the castle ramparts, Angela was already regretting having returned. It didn't feel right to be here instead of with Kat, but her mother was right.

As much as she hated it, if she wanted any peace from the clan, she needed to make an appearance.

"ANGELA!"

The gargess sighed and turned to face her father. She was annoyed, though unsurprised, at the look of anger on her face. "What Father?" she answered, more than a tersely. In her defense, she'd had a pretty bad day so far.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

Angela sighed, "Out," she answered. "I spent the day at the hospital," not a complete lie, and she knew he'd assume she meant she'd turned to stone at the hospital.

"Don't you mean with Demona?" he rumbled.

A surprised look passed over her features, and she tried to school it into a look of disbelief.

But she knew it was too late as her father's eyes glowed white.

"I forbid you from interacting with her!" he growled. "What were you thinking?"

Angela's spine straightened, and she glared at her father, her own eyes taking on a red glow in her anger. "I was thinking that by spending time with my MOTHER, I could keep her from hurting the clan," she growled back.

Goliath scoffed. "And you think that will stop her?!" Goliath asked unbelievably.

"Yes," she answered.

"Then you know nothing," he said, the glow fading from his eyes, though his expression remained angry and grim. "You're grounded until further notice. You will not see her again."

"You can't do that!" Angela yelled.

Goliath roared, his wings flaring and his eyes turning white once more.

But Angela didn't back down, snarling as she flared her own wings.

Their stand-off had drawn the attention of the rest of the clan, who were watching, shocked at the anger being displayed between father and daughter. If Angela pushed any further, she may inadvertently challenge Goliath for leadership of the clan.

Gargoyles, while having many human mannerisms, were not human. One of their traditions was the right of challenge. Any clan member, if dissatisfied with the Leader's decision, could challenge them for leadership of the clan. It didn't happen often, for several reasons. The major one was that, though the challenger may beat the leader, the remaining clan could refuse to accept them. This was usually done if the challenger was disliked, considered untrustworthy, or simply distrusted, by the clan at large. Another reason was, if it was an elder leader being challenged, the clan may decide they preferred the Leader's knowledge and experience over an unproven leader.

Most of the time, the leader appointed a second, as Hudson had done with Goliath, and Goliath had done with Brooklyn. Most of the time, when the Leader felt they were too old or simply did not wish to be Leader anymore, they would step down, and the Second would take their place, or if the Leader died in some fashion.

But still, the right of challenge existed.

"Are you challenging ME?!" Goliath snarled angrily.

Angela wanted to snarl again, oh how she did. But to snarl would be to declare a challenge, against her own father. And she wanted nothing to do with being Leader, or the duties that entailed. Grinding her teeth together, she lowered her wings, though her eyes never lost their red glow.

"No," she ground out, still angry.

Goliath growled, but his wings lowered. The tension was still thick in the air, and when Goliath spoke, Angela knew that it was as Clan Leader, not as her father. "You have defied the orders of your leader, until you can be trusted to once more obey my commands, you will be grounded."

Without another word, he turned and walked away.

The rest of the clan eyed Angela carefully.

The gargess was still growling in her throat, and her wings were twitching with the urge to flare them and fight. Her talons were clenched into fist, and her tail lashed back and forth in a predatory member.

Never had any of the clan seen Angela so furious, or so in resemblance to Demona.

Males may, generally, be larger than females. But female gargoyles were more temperamental. A male gargoyles instincts were geared towards protecting clan and honor, but females were geared towards defense of self and protecting young/those they were close too. The major difference between them was that males thought of the group, while females tended to think of individuals.

There was a reason most rookeries, the places were eggs were laid and young raised until they were old enough to protect themselves, were supervised mostly by females. And a female that lost her temper, in fear of those she cared of, was deadly, amongst any species. When one added in talons sharp enough to cut through stone, and strength to match, you got no deadlier opponent, except perhaps for Fae.

And Angela, despite the wrongs she committed, loved her mother. And as much as she loved her father, her instincts were screaming that he was a threat to those she loved.

Her instincts were baying for her to do something.

Taking several deep breaths, in an effort to calm herself, Angela reached a decision.

Goliath could only be her Leader if she was a part of the clan. Turning away from the rest of the clan, she walked into the castle.

She needed to speak to Fox.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000

The look of anger on Fox's face was evident as Angela finished her explanation of the day's events, from Demona agreeing to help with Fox's proposal to Kat's father, and finally to her confrontation with Goliath.

"Are you sure about this Angela?" Fox asked in concern, despite the anger on her face.

Angela nodded. "Yes. If this is Father's reaction to me spending time with Demona, I can only imagine his reaction to finding out my mate. I can endure many things Fox," she assured the other woman, "but I could barely stop myself attacking him about his attitude towards Mother. I honestly don't think I could if he reacted badly about Kat. And as much as my instincts are begging me to attack him now, I know the feeling will pass, and I never want to fight my father. I never wanted to fight Demona, but due to her actions I did. Now that she's spending time with me, I don't know that I could."

Fox sighed, and the look of anger on her faced melted into one of concern. "You'll visit, right?"

"In my human form," Angela assured her. Though the anger on Angela's features didn't fade, the hormones that were in her system still from her fight with Goliath prevented that, they did lessen somewhat. "I have no desire to lose my best friend."

Fox smiled, and walked forward to pull Angela into a hug, which the gargess tentatively returned. "If there's anything I can do, call me. And as for our little project, we can hold off as long as Kat needs."

"Can you tell the clan?" Angela asked. "I would but…I'm afraid they'd try and stop me."

"I understand." Fox looked over at the massive window of her office. It wasn't as big as David's (which was basically the outside wall of his office), but unlike her husband's, it could open. "Would you like to take my window? You don't have to risk them spotting you until it's too late then."

"I'd appreciate that."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kat jolted up.

It took a few moments for her to remember where she was, and that her nightmare had been just that, a nightmare.

Not wanting to dwell on that, she stood from the bed, and left the room to look for Angela. Before she left the room, she noticed the time.

It was just after midnight.

Sighing, she stepped into the hall. It wasn't until she was almost to the stairs that she heard any sign of life. Walking downstairs, she found Demona, in gargoyle form, sitting in an office going over papers as she listened to classical music.

Kat knocked on the door, and Demona looked up. "Kat, what are you doing up?" she asked, the concern in her voice surprising.

"I had a nightmare," Kat admitted.

Demona smiled sadly.

"Where's Angela?" Kat asked.

The gargess sighed. "She went back to the castle. I told her I'd keep an eye on you."

Kat smiled slightly. "Thank you," she said, right before blushing as her stomach growled loudly.

Demona chuckled and stood up. "Come on, you could use some food."

Kat opened her mouth to protest that despite her hunger, she didn't think she could eat, but Demona cut her off. "Don't worry, I'll make something lite."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

Kat was munch on some toast with jam, when she and Demona heard the door slam.

A few minutes later, Angela, in her gargoyle form, walked into the room. She was tense, but as soon as she saw Kat, much of the tension left her body.

Surprising Kat, Demona, stepped away from her, and Angela picked her up without warning, before sitting down and pulling her into her lap. Kat could then feel the rest of the tension leave Angela's body as the gargess nuzzled her hair, breathing in her scent.

Before Kat could question Angela's strange behavior, Demona asked, somewhat warily, "What happened?"

Some tension returned to the lavender gargess' body, and she snarled slightly, but Angela answered, "I almost challenged Father." Her tone was clipped and Kat knew now wasn't the time to question her bonded.

It seemed Demona had the same idea, as she slipped out of the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

It took some time, but Goliath eventually calmed down.

He knew he needed to apologize to his daughter, more for his harshness than the actual punishment. He was sticking by his decision to ground her until she realized just how dangerous her mother was.

He found the rest of the clan, minus Angela, in the kitchen, eating a meal prepared by Broadway. Each of the gargoyles eyed him warily, but warmed up quickly once they realized his temper had cooled.

"Where is Angela?" he asked.

They all looked at each other, before Brooklyn answered, "We haven't seen her since…," he trailed off, not needing to elaborate further.

Goliath sighed. "If you see her, I need to speak with her, and apologize for the way I reacted," he clarified as he watched the trio tense up. They relaxed just as quickly.

Hudson nodded approvingly.

He turned to leave, to see if he could find his daughter, only to be stopped at the sight of Fox in the doorway.

The redheaded former mercenary was glaring at him. The look of anger on her face was something that, even as enemies, the clan had never seen. "Good, you're all here," she drawled.

"What do you need Fox?" Goliath questioned, not wanting to deal with the Xanatos' schemes tonight.

"To ask if you're happy?" she said, harshly.

Right before she slugged Goliath with all her strength.

The unexpected right hook sent goliath to the floor, and brought the others to the feet, growling as their eyes turned white.

But Fox ignored them, keeping her glare on Goliath, even as she winced and held her hand. "Angela's gone," she told them, shocking everyone out of their anger. "She wanted me to give all of you, but especially you Goliath, a message."

Standing straighter, Fox said, "She said, and I quote, 'I renounce the clan, and choose to glide the night alone."

Without another word, Fox turned and left.

Leaving a stunned clan standing in the kitchen, and an even more stunned Goliath still lying on the floor.

As guilt and remorse filled his heart.

His daughter had left the clan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please Review and Checkout the Challenges in My Forums and the stories I have up for adoption, posted under the title ****_Please Adopt Me!_**

**I hope the long wait for the chapter was worth it, especially as I feel this is a very emotional chapter, for all the characters.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It wasn't until shortly before dawn that Kat and Demona got an explanation about what had happened back at the castle.

It was only the sun rising that kept Demona calm. The pain of the transformation cooling her anger while her human body lacked gargoyle hormones to keep her angry.

Sadly, Angela never returned to human form, and so turned to stone, leaving Kat and Demona basically alone once more, and Demona had to go into Nightstone because of what she put off to go to the hospital the previous day.

"Are sure you'll be alright?" Demona asked, even as she was grabbing her briefcase.

Kat smiled. "I'll be fine," she assured the millennium old woman.

And it was true. While she was still worried about her father, and planned on making a stop at the hospital this morning, Angela's situation had actually helped her. And she had plans of her own to stay busy and keep her mind occupied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Fox was thankful her son was capable of magic.

Earlier, when she slugged Goliath, she'd managed to break four bones in her hand. And though Puck needed to supervise him, Alex had quickly mended the offending bones.

Still, seeing her son actually perform magic creeped her out.

Currently, she was sitting in her office, trying to finish the paperwork Angela's visit and her subsequent confrontation with Goliath had put off.

She still had to take it to the Cyber-biotics office.

Her father's health had taken another turn for the worse, and his doctors had finally told him he couldn't run the company anymore, that the stress wasn't healthy for him. And while he was still technically the owner, he'd appointed her as manager. Even if he didn't like her husband, or her lack of business ethics, he had built the company for her.

She was pulled once more from her paperwork by the sudden appearance of a white, nine-tailed fox in her office. Setting her paperwork aside, she greeted the fox, "Kat, I heard about your father, I'm sorry."

To her surprise, the fox, in a brief flash of light, turned into an attractive Asian looking woman. "Hello Fox. And thanks for your concern."

The former mercenary grinned. "Finally decided to trust me?"

Kat shrugged. "Angela trust you, that's enough for me."

"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Fox asked. "I doubt you came here just to show me what you look like."

Kat took a deep breath. "My shop is still a crime scene. To build that motorcycle you wanted, I need someplace to work, and the materials."

Fox raised an eyebrow and sat back in her chair. "You know, I don't need it right away."

"Angela told me," Kat explained. "But I need to do this, I need something to keep my mind off of everything. And I'm ready to do the photo shoot whenever you're ready."

Fox was silent for a few moments as she thought. "If you get me a list of what you need, I can have a shop set up this afternoon on one of the lower levels. And, since she's really the only one that can't set her own schedule, I'll call and see what night Elisa has free and set up the shoot."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Demona's voice was tense as she answered her phone, "Yes?"

"_Demona?_" Kat's voice spoke, calming her down as she realized it wasn't one of her department managers.

"Kat, is everything okay?" she asked.

"_Yes, I just wanted you to know I won't be at the manor when you get out," _her daughter's mate explained. "_Fox is providing me a workshop to start working on the bike. She wanted me to tell you the shoot will be Thursday night, starting at six."_

"You're okay with that?"

_"Yes."_

Demona sighed. "I'll make sure I can be there then."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

After visiting her father, who was still unconscious, for a few hours and talking to the nurses about how he was doing, Kat returned to the Eyrie building and Fox showed her to the workshop she'd had set up.

Angela had presented the idea to Kat, alone with the photo shoot, and the kitsune had agreed. Not only was it important to her bonded, but building a gargoyle themed motorcycle was great advertising for her skills.

Granted, she normally didn't do flamboyant bikes, but that didn't mean she couldn't.

The best part was that Fox was giving her free reign. As long as the bike was gargoyle themed, she could do what she wished. Fox was bankrolling the bike, and told her not to worry about cost. In fact, the only instruction Fox gave was to make the bike as 'badass' as possible.

Sitting down at the workbench, she pulled out a pad of paper and began to sketch designs.

She needed the distraction to keep her from thinking about her father, and hunting down whomever shot him.

Hell, the only reason she wasn't was because she knew her father wouldn't approve. But if he died, she didn't think anything would stop her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Angela roared as she awoke, throwing off her stone skin.

It took her a moment to recognize the surroundings she had awoken in as her mother's home. Not seeing either her mother or her mate, she called, "Mother! Kat!"

"Kat's at the Eyrie building," Demona said from behind her, causing the lavender gargess to spin around to face her mother. "She needed a distraction, and went to talk to Fox," she explained. "Apparently, Fox provided someplace to build the bike she's auctioning off. And the photo shoots Thursday at six by the way."

"Kat's at the Eyrie?" Angela asked.

Her mother nodded.

"Do you mind if…"

"Go," Demona prompted.

The lavender gargess walked forward, and hugged her mother, before turning to climb out the window.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Not wanting any trouble from the clan, Angela was careful as she approached the Eyrie building, and kept her eyes open as she landed on a nearby rooftop.

Being only a few blocks away, the climbed down into a secluded alley and changed into her human form. From there, it took her about half an hour to walk to the building.

Upon entering the lobby Angela walked past the front desk to the elevator. Entering the necessary code into the number pad that would allow her to go right up to the upper levels of the building, Angela pressed the button for the floor directly below the castle.

She was heading to that floor for two main reasons, one, Fox's office was on that floor (as was Xanatos', due to the fact they occasionally had late meetings and didn't want to run the risk of the clan being seen walking about), and secondly, she didn't want to run into the clan, as unless they were invited down to the lower levels, they stayed in the castle in an effort not to be seen by the night janitors and any other workers.

The ride up the elevator passed relatively quickly, and soon the disguised gargess was stepping from the elevator.

She was surprised to find Owen waiting for her.

The fey in disguise obviously read her expression correctly, as he explained, "You mother called Fox and said you'd be coming. Fox assumed you'd take the elevator so as to avoid the clan. Am I correct in assuming you wish to see Ms. MacAuley?"

"Yes," she responded.

With a slight smile, Owen gestured back to the elevator. "Ms. MacAuley is up in the castle workshop."

"Castle workshop?" she asked, a little worried about either she or her mate encountering the clan.

"Don't worry Ms. Nolava," he assured, a slight smirk on his face. "The clan never goes there, as it's the area your mother and Mr. Xanatos used to construct Coldstone, and later Mr. Xanatos used it to build Coldfire and Coldsteel. And just in case they get curious, Fox warned the clan that she had a guest there, and they are staying away from that wing until Fox told otherwise."

Angela raised an eyebrow. She really couldn't see her father leaving such a place alone if he knew someone was building something there, especially after the Cold robots/cyborg had been built there. "How'd she manage that one?" she asked.

"She told them what Ms. MacAuley was building, and promised the trio they could look at the finished bike before it was actioned off," Owen explained, as they stepped off the elevator.

The two walked in silence until they reached the appropriate door, though music drifted down to them from down the hallway. Gesturing to it, Owen said, "Ms. MacAuley is right through there." Without another word, he turned and walked away.

Taking a deep breath, Angela opened the door and stepped through. She instantly noticed Kat.

The kitsune had her back turned to her. She was standing at a long workbench, on top of which was a motorcycle frame, and several pieces of tubing. There were marks on the motorcycle frame, and Kat was busy marking and measuring the tubes.

Angela waited for Kat to finish her current marks, before asking, a little loudly to be heard over the music. "What are you listening to?"

Kat stopped and turned around. Giving Angela a small smile, Kat walked over and turned down the radio. When it was low enough that it could still be heard, yet low enough they didn't have to raise their voices, she said, "ABBA." Walking back over to her workbench, she explained, "While Dad introduced me to a lot of the things I listen to, he particularly likes ABBA."

Angela walked over to her mate and placed turned her around so that she was looking at her. Lightly lifting Kat's chin so that they were looking each other in the eye, Angela could see the sadness in her mate's eyes. Smiling lightly, Angela asked, "How long have you been working?"

"A few hours, I just started measuring and preparing the frame for fabrication," Kat said

"Have you eaten anything?" Angela asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kat shrugged. "A little, I haven't really been hungry."

The gargess sighed. "Come on, you need to eat." She stepped away from Kat and walked towards the wall where a phone rested. "I'll just call Fox and make sure the clan isn't around," she explained as she picked up the phone, and pressed in the number for Fox's cell.

As the phone rang, she decided she needed to get a sturdy purse she could carry in human and gargoyle form.

She needed some way to carry a cell phone all the time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000

Puck smiled inwardly. Despite his disguise and attitude as Owen, he was still the trickster Puck inside.

He had plans for Fox's request for her photo-shoot. And while he knew he would have nothing to do with Angela or that kitsune that she spent so much time with (he personally suspected Angela was her bonded, despite never hearing of a kitsune being mated to a gargoyle before), he still intended to have some fun with Demona, Elisa, and Fox.

Though he admitted he needed to be careful with Fox, and was actually contemplating leaving her out of his fun entirely. Not out of any sense of right or wrong, but rather it was self-preservation that was making him hesitate in regards to including Fox. Not only was the woman a force to be reckoned with in her own right, but so was her husband, and her mother.

Then again, what was life without a little risk?

He was a trickster after-all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

**Hope you Like, Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums, And the Stories I have Up for Adoption under the Title ****_Please Adopt Me!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Thomas Hobart swore as he watched the news.

The press it seemed had finally gotten wind of his shooting, and what they were reporting pissed him off.

Not only did he not hit the bitch, he hit her father. Her father who happened to be an NYPD sergeant.

"SHIT!" he swore aloud.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maureen Jacobs watched the TV with worry, hopping to see the status of her brother.

While she was married with two children of her own, Maureen was still close with her brother. And while the redhead had been young when the family had immigrated to America, and didn't really remember Ireland, he had been there for her. Even when he had joined the Marines and been stationed overseas, Connor had written her regularly.

She had been the Maid of Honor in his wedding to Mariko.

She was disappointed that Katherine hadn't called her, but she was probably overwhelmed. Especially since he had apparently been in her shop when he was shot.

Maureen just hopped….

The redhead's eyes widened. "KYLE!" she yelled to her husband.

The blonde man came running, in time to see his wife pulling her summer coat on and grabbing her keys. "What?" he asked, a bit frantically.

"I gotta go," she said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "Make sure Mark and Vic get their homework done, and order pizza when it's time for dinner."

"Wait, what's wrong?" Kyle asked. "Did Kathy call?"

Maureen shook her head. "No, but if she hasn't called us yet, I doubt she called mother."

"Shit," Kyle muttered. He dug in his pockets and pulled out his keys. "Take the jag," he said, handing them to her. "I'm afraid I parked behind you last night, and you don't have time for me to move it if you want to reign in Anne."

His wife gave him a quick smile as she bolted out the door.

They both hopped she'd beat Anne MacAuley to the hospital.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Morning found Kat in the hospital once more. Angela was with her, Demona having told her to stay with Kat for as long as the other woman needed her.

Angela couldn't help but feel awful about the situation as she watched her mate gently tell her unconscious father about her day, and the progress on her bike.

Connor didn't look at all like the strong, vibrant man she'd met before. He had several visible bandages, had a tube down his throat, an IV in his arm, and was hooked up to an array of machines.

The only real source of comfort was the beep of the heart monitor, assuring both women that the greying Irishman was alive.

The relative peace of the room was broken by a loud voice in the hallway yelling, "I DON"T CARE IF THERE ARE ALREDY TWO PEOPLE IN THERE! HE'S MY SON DAMN IT!"

Angela instantly noticed how Kat tensed. Standing from her father's side, she said, "We should go, now."

"Kat?" Angela questioned.

Before Kat could answer, an older woman with white hair entered the room. She was using a cane to support her weight, but her blue eyes were hard and unforgiving.

"Grandmother," Kat greeted.

"Why is it I had to hear about MY son being shot from the news, and not a phone call?" she demanded.

Kat gulped. "I'm sorry Grandmother, I forgot," Kat apologized.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it this time Kathleen." She turned her attention to Angela. "And who is this?"

"This is Angela Nolava," Kat said, and Angela could hear the nervousness in her voice. "Angela, this is my Grandmother, Anne MacAuley."

"Pleased to meet you," Angela said politely, as she held out her hand.

Anne ignored her. "And what is she doing here?" the woman demanded. "She's not family."

"She's…here for me," Kat said, only to be cut off by her grandmother.

"And you thought it was appropriate to have your friends in your father's room when he's fighting for his life?" Anne said, her voice raising.

"Perhaps we should go out to the lobby," Angela suggested.

Anne turned to her, "Stay out of this you fool," she yelled, before turning back to her granddaughter. "Well?"

"She'd more than a friend Grandmother. She's…" Kat was cut off as Anne slapped her, hard.

"Get out and take your whore dyke with you Kathleen," Anne demanded. "Your father doesn't need this filth while he's healing."

Angela was furious with Anne's treatment of Kat, and stepped in before her mate could reply. "Kat has every right to be here," she said, stepping closer to the old woman. Before she could say anything else, Kat grabbed her arm.

"Let's just go," She said, her voice subdued.

"Kat…"

"Come on Angela," she said, tugging her mate out of the room, leaving that despicable woman alone with Connor.

But before they made the last step out of the room, Anne spoke again, "I never want to see you again Kathleen."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kat did her best to stave off her tears as she pulled Angela out to the lobby. She may not be on the best terms with her grandmother, but Anne MacAuley's words still hurt her.

Once they reached the lobby, Angela softly asked, "Why are you allowing her to get away with this?"

The kitsune took a breath before replying. "I'm used to her treatment," she admitted. "And I really don't want to get into a fight here. It's the last thing Dad would want. For now, I'll just…stay out of her way."

"He's your father Kat," Angela said, gently holding her shoulders. "You have even more right to be here than she does."

"It doesn't matter," Kat said.

Before anymore could be said, another woman appeared. Wearing jeans and a white blouse, she had bright red hair, and crystal blue eyes. Angela thought she looked like a younger, female version of Connor. "Kathy," she said softly.

Kat smiled at her. "Hey Aunt Maur."

The woman held her arms open and Kat went over and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Kathy," she said. "How's he doing?"

"Alright," Kat said. "I'm sorry I didn't call. It slipped my mind."

The woman smiled gently and ran a hand through Kathy's hair. "It's alright," she assured her. "I'm sure you've been overwhelmed." She frowned slightly. "But why aren't you in his room?"

Kat stepped back and crossed her arms. "Grandmother kicked me out."

The redhead sighed. "I'm sorry. I hoped I'd beat her here, but I guess not." She turned and looked at Angela. "And who is this?" she asked kindly.

Kat smiled slightly, and took Angela's hand. "This is Angela Nolava." She looked at Angela. "Angela, this is my Aunt Maureen, she's Dad's little sister."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Angela," Maureen said. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Angela smiled lightly, though her eyes flashed to Kat. "So do I."

"Aunt Maur, Angela…she's, well…"

"You're girlfriend," the redhead said with a smile. At the shocked look on Kat's face, she said, "Connor told me you had one. I'm happy for you."

"At least someone is," Kat sighed.

Maureen winced. "I can imagine." With a sigh, she said, "Why don't you two head out for a while. I'll deal with Mother, so hopefully she won't give you any more trouble when you get back. I'll also call you if anything changes with Connor."

"Thanks Aunt Maur."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Maureen watched her niece and her girlfriend leave, before sighing.

Damn.

She hated damage control with her mother. Connor was so much better at it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

After leaving the hospital, Angela took Kat to the Eyrie to continue work on the motorcycle.

The gargoyle in human form watched in fascination as her mate worked on the bike, conversation flowing freely between them.

Still, as distracted as she was, Angela couldn't help it when her thoughts drifted to that woman that was Kat's grandmother.

And she understood her mother's views on humanity a little better. Though she still didn't agree with them. If the people Demona interacted with throughout the years acted like Anne, her mother would be more than justified in her opinions.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Puck was excited, though he didn't show it, due to being stuck as Owen at the moment.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow when the photo-shoot occurred. He had everything figured out in regards to his prank. Sure, it wouldn't be that well received at first, but he was confident that Demona, Fox, and Angela would appreciate his efforts given time.

Not to mention it would be incredibly entertaining.

Oh how he loved loopholes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry for the long wait. And I hope you enjoyed meeting Kat's human family, besides Connor. And yes, Anne is meant to be a bitch. I know this is mostly filler, but I needed to kill time before the photo shoot, and I was trying to figure out how to get everyone to meet Anne. I figured this was a great opportunity.**

**Next chapter we have the photo shoot, and perhaps Puck's prank.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Thursday afternoon found Kat, Angela, and Demona with Fox and Elisa at Pack Media Studios.

Owen was present as well, setting up equipment as Fox explained what would happen.

"So Owen will shoot our human forms first," the tattooed woman said, a hint of excitement in her voice. "Then after the sun has set, Puck will perform his spell allowing us," she indicated herself, Elisa, and Demona, "to become gargoyles at will. Then Owen will finish the shoot. Just remember, that we will all take more gargoyle photos than human, especially since the human photos will be going in the calendar, with the exception of one 'before' picture that will be in the book. Any questions?"

"I got one," Elisa said, less than enthused. Considering she was the only woman present that wasn't really enthused about this. Granted Demona wasn't that excited, but it hadn't taken the convincing that Elisa had. "How exactly is Puck able to perform this spell? I thought he was restricted from using magic unless teaching or protecting Alex?"

"And that is our loophole," Fox explained.

At Elisa's confused look, Demona answered, both to put the human out of her misery, and to get one up on her. "While indirect, Puck is protecting Alexander by doing this. As the clan lives in the castle, there is always the possibility that the clan's enemies will attack. Since the Xanatos' live there as well, an attack on the clan is dangerous to Alexander. Since we're doing this with the intention of reducing human hostility towards gargoyles, and the clan, amongst humans, we are actually reducing the danger to the clan, and hence to Alexander, which is protecting him." She looked over at Fox. "Am I correct?"

The other redhead grinned. "Absolutely." She turned to the clothing rack behind her. "We'll start with the before shots first." Grabbing a skimpy police uniform that someone might see in a very high class strip club (high class due to the costumes quality), she tossed it to Elisa. "There's you're costume Detective."

"Really?" Elisa questioned, holding up the outfit as Demona, Angela, and Kat tried to hide their grins.

"We're all wearing outfits for the calendar that suit our lives," Fox said grinning. "Demona dressing as the sexy boss, I'm dressing as the sexy mercenary, Kat's the sexy mechanic, Angela will be our traditional gargoyle garb, and you're our sexy cop. Then for the group shot we'll all be in bikinis. And that's just for our calendar shots. Aside from our before shots, all of our other shots will be in…varied garb, with one tastefully done nude shot."

Elisa's eyes widened. "You didn't say anything about posing nude!"

"Relax Elisa," Angela assured the woman. "We all agree that we don't want people seeing our intimate parts. Objects, props, and pose will be covering up those things."

Elisa sighed, but crossed her arms. "Fine."

"Excellent," Fox said happily. "Now if you'll step in front of the green screen, we can get the before shots out of the way."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After all the human shots were taken, there was an hour and half left until sunset. The women all sat down to take a break and eat the pizza Fox had provided for them all.

But once the sun set, Demona (now in her gargoyle form), Elisa, and Fox stood before Owen, as Kat and Angela stood back watching. "Everyone ready?" Owen asked. At the women's nods, he suddenly began to spin, until in his place, floated the white haired Puck.

"Well then I suppose we better get this shoe on the rude. Or is that show on the road?" the trickster muttered before shrugging. "I can never remember."

"Puck," Demona growled, quite literally, out, her eyes red.

"Oh don't get your non-existent panties in a twist," Puck joked, cracking his fingers. "Now then, let's do some magic!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Puck's eyes began to glow, and magic began to swirl around the three women as Puck spoke.

"_Oh magic here my plea,_

_To transform these women three,_

_Into gargoyle form at will,_

_My fun this shall fulfill!"_

As puck finished speaking, he spun around turning back into Owen as the magic swirling around the women faded.

Demona looked no different, having already been in gargoyle form, but Elisa and Fox were different, both appearing as gargoyles. Elisa looked as she had when Puck had turned her into a gargoyle before, with tan-brown skin, now brow ridge, and leathery wings.

Fox retained her red hair, but her skin color had changed to green-blue tone of her mother Titania, which actually seemed to enhance the blue tattoo around her right eye. Her wings were spined with a single claw, similar to Goliath's. And unlike the other gargoyles, she had two sweeping horns coming from the edges of her brow ridge, they were only a couple inches long but they were still noticeable.

Fox, being the only one not to remember being a gargoyle before (she'd been changed when Puck turned the city to gargoyles, though unlike Elisa she didn't remember it, only knowing of it from being told by Puck, after he had revealed he was Owen), began flexing her new talons and wings. "Well, I can certainly see the appeal of this form," she commented.

Demona smirked. "It's refreshing to feel all that strength, isn't it," she commented.

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting to actually feel the strength," Fox said with a grin.

Angela piped in at that moment. "Just be careful," she informed both Fox and Elisa, knowing her mother didn't need the warning. "I had to adjust with a human body, and I'm sure Mother did as well."

"I did," Demona confirmed. Looking over at Owen she asked, "Anything else we need to know?"

"Should you remain in gargoyle form past sunrise, you will turn to stone," he informed them stoically. "Everything else, you should be alright figuring out on you own." Mentally he added, 'Especially the little gift I've given all three of you.' Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Shall we continue the photo shoot now?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the shoot was over Angela went with Fox and Elisa to the Eyrie building, in human form. Kat went as well, but while Elisa went to see Goliath, and Fox and Angela just decided to hang out for a bit, Kat worked on the bike she was building.

The bike was proceeding nicely, and quickly considering the time Kat was putting in. The work helped her put her father's condition to the back of her mind, and the cops had yet to clear her shop, which meant she was unable to work on Angela's car.

Currently, she was working on the rear fender, to which she was adding a small pair of gargoyle-like wings too.

Gradually, she let the work, and the music she played in the background, consume her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Angela and Fox were gossiping, or doing whatever it was the two did, Elisa sought out Goliath.

And while she enjoyed the time with him, she decided to keep her new ability from him for now.

He had enough on his plate dealing with the fact Angela had left the clan. And Elisa wasn't quite sure how to help him. On one hand, she knew were Angela was staying, but on the other she now knew what had driven the wedge between Angela and Goliath. She'd heard a few of his…opinions, on same-sex couples. And while he had no issues with them, his disapproval was clear.

And to be honest, that bothered the detective. She never really told anyone, but she had experimented a bit in her younger years. And while most of her recent love interest, including Goliath, were male, she admitted her own bisexuality.

Angela had mentioned trying to bring the topic up with him, and if his reaction had driven her from the clan…

Elisa wasn't really sure how to feel.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Owen smiled to himself as he worked.

Everything had gone well with the shoot, including his prank.

Fox's loophole was magnificent. As long as he could justify his actions as protecting Alexander, he was able to perform magic. Granted, he was still limited, but now he didn't have to wait for direct threats or his lessons with the young quarter-fae.

Though he had to admit, he was a bit nervous.

Demona, Fox, and Elisa were all formidable women. Each one was intelligent and dangerous in their own ways. Still, it was worth it.

As he began organizing the photos for the book, Owen idly wondered if he could talk Xanatos into sending him on a business trip for a couple weeks.

Just until the women discovered the truth and cooled down.

And let's be honest, how mad could they….

Maybe he should try for a yearlong business trip.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**


End file.
